Todo estará bien mientras siga entre tus brazos
by Circe Adhara Black
Summary: Después de tantos años de guerra y dolor, no creía que nadie más que él mismo pudiera imaginar el enorme vacío que las pérdidas y la traición habían dejado en su alma; y aún así, Sirius Black, tenía esperanzas. El recuerdo de sus amigos y el recuerdo de ese último abrazo que ella le dió, era lo que lo mantenía vivo y luchando. Esos años habían sido los mejores de su vida...
1. Viejos amigos

_**¡Hola lectores!** Desde ya les estoy agradecida por haber entrado a mirar la historia, y espero que la sigan leyendo. Trataré de que sea una historia entretenida, y espero lograr sorprenderlos con algunas cosas que ya tengo planeadas. ¡Ah! Y no crean que será una de esas historias típicas donde Sirius se enamora y se casan y demás, **NO **lo será... tengo algunas cosas bastante distintas en mi cabeza (no significa que sean buenas jaja, pero haré lo posible para que lo sean)._

_Si les gusta, por favor, ¡díganlo! (siempre es bueno escuchar que a los demás les gusta lo que haces), y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva también me gustaría escucharla. Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

___**Ninguno de estos personajes es mío, todo pertenece a JK Rowling, y sólo escribo estas historias con el fin de entretenerme y entretenerlos.**_

**_CAP 1: Viejos amigos_**

**_-1996-_**

Rayos de luz iban y venían en el aire dentro de la pequeña habitación en el departamento de misterios, maldiciones y encantamientos lanzaban a mortífagos y miembros de la Orden hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sirius acababa de desarmar e inmovilizar a dos de ellos y ahora luchaba con una mujer, bastante ágil vale decir, aunque él era mejor. Con un movimiento de su varita la dejo tirada contra una columna, totalmente indefensa, y acercándose a ella de a poco la apuntó directamente al pecho.

Pero entonces lo vio, sus ojos. Verdes, profundos, suplicantes… y algo lo hizo detenerse.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, ella dio vuelta la situación y lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Quién eres? – alcanzó a preguntar él, y fue entonces cuando ella se alejó un poco y aún apuntándolo con su mano derecha, se saco la máscara.

-Tu peor pesadilla Sirius Black – se limitó a contestar ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

_**- Año 1977-**_

-Sabes Sirius, anoche te has perdido algo que estoy segura te puede interesar bastante… todo por tratar de impresionar a todos con tus fallidos fuegos artificiales…- empezó Lily con su habitual tono de reproche, haciéndole recordar como McGonagall le había hecho perder el gran banquete de bienvenida mandándolo a la cama directamente.

-¿Qué pasó Lils? ¿Nuevas reglas de Filch? Lo que sea, dímelo ya, así empezamos a planear como hacerlo… - sonrío él con picardía mirando directamente a su mejor amigo James Potter.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, ¿no podemos estar tranquilos un año aunque sea? – Interrumpió una cuarta persona que acaba de sentarse en la mesa mientras tomaba un par de tostadas con mermelada – Tenemos que dar el ejemplo a los más jóvenes.

-¡Por supuesto Remus! Eso es justamente lo que Canuto está tratando de decir, ¿quién va a seguir nuestro legado de bromas una vez que hayamos dejado Hogwarts? Hay que adiestrar a los más jóvenes… - dijo James ganándose una mirando furiosa de Lily, y de su amigo Lunático, mientras Sirius y Peter, que acababa de llegar a la mesa reían.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter, Remus tiene mucha razón… - comentó la pelirroja apuntando amenazadoramente al chico con lentes, eran sus amigos pero a veces eran tan infantiles– ¡Y aún no me dejan acabar con lo que quería decir!

-Bueno Lils, disculpa – se lamento este poniendo cara de inocente, cosa que a nadie convenció– Cuéntanos, ¿qué es eso que podría interesarle a Canuto?

-Una nueva chica – respondió ella – se acaba de mudar a Inglaterra y está en nuestro año. La cruce esta mañana cuando fui a buscar un par de libros a la biblioteca…

-¡¿Biblioteca?! Ni siquiera empezamos las clases y ya fuiste allí Lily…Veo que el verano no te cambio mucho – acotó el chico de ojos grises haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera levemente el ceño.

- Este año es importante, ya lo saben – dijo ella- Pero el caso es que empezamos a hablar y me pregunto por ti, me dijo que te conocía Sirius.

-Oh querida Lily, todo puede ser posible… este galán tiene admiradoras en todas partes del mundo, ¿lo sabes no? – contestó el con arrogancia haciendo reír a sus dos amigos y exasperándola a ella, que se limitó a mover la cabeza con resignación y continuo desayunando.

Las horas de pociones eran las peores, pensaba Sirius adormilado mientras Slughorn daba la clase de una manera aun mas tediosa que la habitual. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa… lo que Lily le había dicho en el desayuno. ¿Quién podría ser esa chica extranjera que lo conocía? Un par de nombres se le vinieron a la cabeza pero igualmente le pareció raro, tenía una sensación extraña.

-Canuto, ¿quieres volar un rato por la tarde? – interrumpió James en un susurro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro amigo… Un día sin escobas ya es demasiado para nosotros – dijo él haciendo a su amigo sonreír mientras jugaba con su pluma nervioso - ¿Qué pasa? Te veo extraño.

-¿Qué? Eh… ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió James sobresaltado

-No lo sé, parece que intentaras decirme algo, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano querido Cornamenta.

-A las 5 en los jardines – se limitó a contestar este misteriosamente mientras intentaba poner atención a la aburrida clase.

El día estaba especial para despegarse del suelo y observar el colegio desde las alturas, pensó Sirius mientras él y su mejor amigo volaban y se pasaban un quaffle el uno al otro. Había sólo unas pocas nubes y casi nada de viento; por lo que muchos de los estudiantes al igual que ellos habían aprovechado para salir a tomar aire antes de la cena.

La pelota iba de mano en mano entre los dos amigos quienes la agarraban sin mucho esfuerzo y sin prestar mucha atención. Entonces súbitamente James empezó a descender y rápidamente aterrizó cerca del límite con el bosque prohibido, su amigo lo siguió aún bastante desconcertado y cuando hubo llegado a su lado se sentó junto a él en el verde césped.

-Vamos Cornamenta… ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que te pasa? – preguntó él. James se removió nervioso en su lugar para luego pasarse una mano por su despeinado cabello negro, despeinándolo aún más.

-Es Lily… - masculló él soltando un suspiro melancólico.

-Oh, por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido… - río Sirius acercándose a su amigo, mientras cariñosamente le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – ¡Sabía que todavía te gustaba Lily! Bueno, igualmente… no es muy difícil notarlo.

-¿Se nota tanto…? - pregunto él un poco abochornado – Claro que me sigue gustando, nunca dejo de hacerlo

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- inquirió su amigo entusiasmado – Debes invitarla a salir… Ahora se llevan mucho mejor que antes, ¡seguro dirá que sí!

-¿Tú crees Canuto? Eso es lo que me da miedo, por eso estoy nervioso… Lily, de verdad me gusta y ¿qué tal si ella sólo quiere ser mi amiga?

-Vamos James – continuó Sirius risueño por la situación en que veía a su amigo – Convengamos que tampoco eres tan buen amigo…

-¡Ey! – exclamó éste mientras le daba a su amigo un golpe suave en el hombro. Sabía que Sirius sólo quería hacerlo reír, para que no estuviera tan nervioso, pero le era imposible no tener dudas - ¿De verdad crees que debería invitarla a salir?

-¡Por supuesto amigo! Vamos te daré unos consejos que estoy seguro no te fallarán, después de todo tienes como amigo al hombre más codiciado de Hogwarts, eso es una gran ventaja ¿no lo crees? – finalizó el castaño logrando finalmente que su amigo empezará a reír y se relajara un poco.

Un poco más tarde ese mismo día, cuatro chicos recorrían los antiguos pasillos del castillo en dirección al Gran Comedor riendo tranquilamente, mientras intercambiaban experiencias vividas ese verano.

- ¡Como pude perderme eso!– articuló Remus luego de lanzar una carcajada – James Potter borracho y melancólico. En serio Sirius… ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? Hubiera pagado por verlo.

-Bueno bueno Lunático… tampoco fue taaaaan así como lo cuenta Canuto. Además todavía creo que podía haberle puesto algo a ese whisky de fuego…

-No no no mi amigo – respondió Sirius riendo – Sabes que soy malísimo en pociones primero, y segundo… ese fuiste solo tú el sensible James Potter aflorando finalmente a la superficie.

-Todos sabíamos que en el interior eras un verdadero sentimental Jamsie – bromeó Peter haciendo reír un poco más a sus amigos y logrando que James se ponga más furioso.

-EYYYY ya basta – alcanzó a decir el aludido bastante enojado antes de detenerse en seco en el puerta del Gran Comedor y cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro agregó con una gran sonrisa – Oh, ahí viene Lily… esperémosla.

Pero ella no venía sola. Al lado de la pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes venía alguien más que él no conocía… Una chica con el verde uniforme de Slytherin, que de a poco se fue acercando junto a Lily al grupo de chicos y saludó a todos con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Sirius la vio, y no puedo evitar quedar con la boca abierta. No, definitivamente no la conocía, porque si lo hiciera no podría habérsele olvidado semejante mujer. Su cabello rubio bastante oscuro y muy ondulado llegaba casi hasta su cintura, mientras que el verde de su atuendo contrastaba con en el blanco pálido de su piel y su camisa ceñida resaltaba otra parte de su cuerpo que el merodeador no pudo evitar observar.

-Hola Sirius, mis ojos están aquí arriba – dijo una voz torpe y un poco avergonzada.

-Ella es de quién te hable Sirius – mencionó Lily haciéndose escuchar entre las risas de sus amigos, que habían sido provocadas, claro está, por el comentario de la recién llegada.

Él, aún tratando de recordarla, se fijo ahora en su rostro y aún más se pregunto por qué no la recordaba. Sus ojos verdes transmitían una luz peculiar, una mirada entre tímida y risueña se asomaba, mientras que sus labios no sabían si dibujar una sonrisa o una mueca de disgusto.

-Ehhh hola... – alcanzó a contestar él, finalmente. La chica rió, y algo revoloteo dentro del estómago de Sirius. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa - ¿Cómo te llamas? Lily me dijo que acabas de mudarte a Inglaterra.

- Anabelle – dijo ella con una sonrisa aún más grande, provocando más movimiento extraños dentro del estómago de cierto chico – Anabelle Lambert, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?

Lambert… ese apellido le sonaba, pero no, no recordaba a nadie como esta chica. Hacía mucho no veía a alguien que le llamara tanto la atención. – Disculpa, pero no. Quizás tú estás equivocada.

La rubia lo miró durante un segundo y automáticamente frunció el ceño. Sin decir nada empezó a rebuscar entre los pliegues de su túnica hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y extendió la mano, incitando a Sirius a que tomara el pedazo de papel raído que sostenía. Era una foto vieja, en la que tres niños aparecían abrazados en medio de la nieve. Sirius reconoció inmediatamente a uno de ellos, él mismo a sus ocho años.

-¿Pero qué…? – alcanzó a murmurar antes de notar quién era el niño a su lado. – Al...Albert.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y al instante recordó de donde le sonaba el apellido. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Albert Lambert, era unos cuatro años mayor que él, pero de pequeños siempre habían sido muy unidos. Eran una familia de magos muy poderosos en Francia, muy allegados a los Black, pero con más escrúpulos que ellos sin dudas. Sabían claramente que era lo que sucedía en Gran Bretaña y con quién les convenía codearse para no levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas convicciones, no eran defensores de la sangre pura, simplemente querían proteger a su familia.

Albert, sin embargo, no se conformó con quedarse tranquilo en su cómoda residencia en las afueras de París una vez que terminó el colegio. Se unió a la resistencia francesa contra Voldemort y, según había oído Sirius la última vez que estuvo en Grimmauld Place, ´el repugnante traidor´ estaba desaparecido hace varios meses.

Y entonces la recordó, había visto esos ojos, esa mirada con tanta luz antes.

-¿Lee? –masculló él, más para sí mismo que para otra persona - ¿Leonore Lambert? ¿ERES TÚ?

-Por Merlín Sirius, hace un segundo no me reconocías y ahora hasta recuerdas mi segundo nombre… - se quejó ella frunciendo nuevamente el ceño. – Mi primer nombre es Anabelle, y todos me llaman así o Annie… bueno, claro, excepto tú y Albie.

Su mirada se apagó inmediatamente y bajo la vista, Sirius entendió por qué. Albert y ella siempre se tuvieron un cariño infinito, jamás peleaban, quizás por la diferencia de edad su relación era de protección pura, se cuidaban el uno al otro. Él, que aún tenía la foto entre sus manos, volvió a mirarla y esta vez se detuvo en la figura de la izquierda. Una niña con el cabello enmarañado por encima de los hombros y unos preciosos ojos verdes lo saludaba desde allí. Muy diferente era la visión que tenía frente a él... ni siquiera podía ver a la niña que el había considerado casi su hermana tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Estaría aún allí?


	2. Entre sueños

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, eso esta claro, la gran JK Rowling como siempre es la mente iluminada a la que todos le agradeceremos siempre._

**CAP 2: Entre sueños**

-No puedo creer que éste tan cambiada – mascullaba Sirius bastante desconcertado una vez que los cuatro amigos y Lily estuvieron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, y luego de haberles contado de donde conocía a la chica – ¡Y encima está en Slytherin!

-Sirius… no empieces con eso de que todos son magos tenebrosos, sabes que no es así – lo regaño Lily, como habitualmente hacia.

-No todos, pero la mayoría Lils – aclaró Peter mientras se atragantaba con el postre que acababa de aparecer.

-No chicos no es así – siguió esta con paciencia, mirándolos con la dulzura de una madre que le explica algo a sus niños pequeños – Anabelle por ejemplo es una chica muy agradable, nos encontramos de nuevo en la biblioteca y estuvimos hablando bastante. A mí me cayó muy bien…

-Claro que sí, ella es muy buena y muy dulce. No sé cómo pudo terminar allí – dijo Sirius bastante apesadumbrado mirando recurrentemente hacia la otra punta del salón – No recuerdo nada malo de ella.

-Es que probablemente no haya nada malo en ella amigo – lo reconfortó Remus dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – Lily tiene razón no todos los Slytherin deben ser malas personas…

El chico de ojos grises sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió jugueteando nerviosamente con la comida que llenaba su plato. Quizás sus amigos tenían razón y no todos los de esa casa eran unos malditos, como su propia familia. Pero aún así no podía estar seguro.

Quería creer que su amiga de la infancia, con la cual compartía tan buenos recuerdos de juegos y tardes de sol, seguía siendo aquella niña simpática y dulce que él recordaba; pero le costaba mucho no dejarse llevar por las dudas que toda la situación le generaba y lo que su instinto le decía. Una vez más giró su cabeza y la miró, la chica ojeaba distraída las páginas de un libro mientras metía en su boca un enorme pedazo de pastel de papas. Se la veía tranquila y relajada, a pesar de las miraditas que todos sus compañeros le propiciaban. Por alguna razón levantó la vista repentinamente y cruzó su mirada con la de él, que le sonrío instintivamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, o eso trato de hacer, ya que con la comida aún intentando ser tragada sólo logro que algunos alumnos que tenía cerca soltaran unas cuantas risitas al ver como empezaba a toser desesperadamente. Un largo trago de jugo después, la chica estaba más colorada que la gelatina de frambuesa que tenía enfrente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquella semana pasó bastante rápido, entre clases, castigos y fugaces vuelos en escoba por la tarde. Pronto llego el viernes y luego de la selección de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de su casa los cuatro merodeadores se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a llenar sus estómagos hambrientos.

Allí, sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraban Lily y Anabelle conversando animadamente en un extremo alejado de todos los demás mientras varias miradas entre extrañadas y reprobadoras provenientes de ambas casas no se apartaban de ellas.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron junto a ellas y las saludaron amablemente mientras se sentaban a su lado. Sirius vio como James, visiblemente nervioso, evitaba sentarse muy cerca de Lily. Su amigo aún no tenía el coraje de hablarle a la chica y despejar sus miedos.

-¿Qué tal las pruebas para el equipo? – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa sincera mientras jugueteaba con la comida en su plato.

-Geniales – contestó Sirius para después atacar ferozmente el plato de pollo y papas que tenía enfrente, una vez que pudo tragar todo lo que se había llevado a la boca, siguió – Todo más o menos igual… Solamente reemplazamos a los golpeadores por un par de chicos de cuarto, bastante buenos por cierto.

-¿Y tú de qué juegas Sirius? – se intereso la recién llegada al grupo mirándolo atenta y con una sonrisa – Recuerdo que eras muy buen buscador…

-James y yo somos cazadores… Desgraciadamente encontraron alguien mejor que yo para ese puesto ¿puedes creerlo? – bromeó él, le agradaba volver a ver a la chica, y que no actuara como una de esas serpientes lo aliviaba bastante - ¿Y tú no piensas probarte para el equipo? Eras muy buena… sería divertido competir con alguien realmente bueno, para variar.

-Eres malo Sirius - rió ella arrugando la nariz en una mueca algo cómica – Me comentaron que el equipo es bastante bueno…y respecto a lo otro, las pruebas son mañana, y la verdad no se qué hacer. ¿Ustedes creen que tengo chances?

-Hasta Peter con el brazo roto podría entrar a ese equipo – se burló James haciendo sonrojar al más pequeño de los amigos – Es un chiste amigo, vamos, un poco de humor.

-No eres gracioso James – soltó Lily de pronto, pareciendo extrañamente un poco contrariada – ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por cierto? Por una vez hablemos de algo que no sea quidditch o bromas, por favor.

-Buena suerte con eso Lils – susurró Remus entre divertido y resignado, mientras sus tres amigos fulminaban con la mirada a la pelirroja que aún con una mirada suplicante intentaba llevar la conversación hacia otros ámbitos.

La cena fue tranquila, y luego de que todos estuvieron satisfechos, el extraño grupo se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lily y los chicos se despidieron uno a uno de Anabelle, que debía tomar el camino hacia las mazmorras, y continuaron el trayecto hacia su sala común. Pero Sirius decidió quedarse atrás y cuando todos se fueron siguió a la chica.

-Lee...eh, digo, Anabelle… ¡espera!

-Ey Sirius- dijo ella dándose vuelta en su lugar y mirando intrigada al chico que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ella - ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería preguntarte algo… - soltó él tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para lograr despejar sus dudas - Sé que es un poco delicado, pero realmente me gustaría…

-¿Quieres saber sobre Albert no? – le cortó ella bajando la vista mientras una mueca de resignación le inundaba el rostro. El moreno asintió con pesadumbre, era obvio que la sutileza no era su fuerte. Ella suspiró y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada entre inquisitiva y arrepentida de Sirius. Él no quería ser el causante de esa tristeza que veía reflejada en los ojos de la rubia, pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba dormir – No sabemos nada de él… desde hace mucho ya.

Luego de escuchar la voz débil de la chica al esbozar esa cruda respuesta, no pudo más que arrepentirse de haberse acercado con tal duda. Sin embargo, y para su suerte ya que no tenía idea que decir en un momento como ese, la atmosfera tensa no duro mucho más. En un instante ella volvió a curvar sus rosados labios formando una bella, aunque débil, sonrisa.

-Te extrañe todos estos años estrellita – susurró con dulzura dándole un cariñoso apretón en el brazo, y con una mueca un poco más triste agregó – Y ahora que volví a verte me doy cuenta… que no quiero perder otro hermano.

Él solo pudo sonreír, y en un segundo la atrapó en un abrazo. Un abrazo protector, desinteresado, como aquellos que urgentemente necesitas después de un mal día. Él agacho unos centímetros su cabeza y pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica; el mismo de siempre. Se sintió como en casa. Por fin había podido volver a ver a la niña dulce y risueña que él tanto quería detrás de la mujer que ahora la escondía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro merodeadores se levantaron bastante temprano, para ser sábado. Sirius los había arrancado de la cama, literalmente, rogándoles que lo acompañaran a ver las pruebas de Slytherin.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir? – se quejaba James por quinta vez mientras caminaban atravesando los jardines que aún se encontraban desiertos – Ya suficiente tengo con verlos jugar como monos amaestrados cuando nos toca contra ellos…

- No seas grosero James, ellos no son tan malos, y tú no eres tan bueno – Lily lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro para después agregar – Además vamos a apoyar a Ana…

-Si amigo. Le prometí que iríamos todos a verla. Ella no conoce a nadie aquí, recuerda eso – acotó Sirius sonando mucho más maduro de lo que realmente era – Además, no vendría mal otra chica en el grupo…

-¡Una chica más en el grupo sería espectacular! – se emocionó Lily volteándose para quedar de frente a sus cuatro amigos – Además, si sigo juntándome con tantos chicos se me va a terminar pegando lo bruta.

-EEEEY – exclamaron los cuatro mientras ella cambiaba su fingida cara de preocupación por una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bien que te diviertes con nosotros Lils – le recordó Peter arqueando sus cejas en una mueca de reproche mientras ella comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

-Es verdad, y tampoco te quejaste mucho cuando te enseñe esa maldición de los mocos… - rió Remus haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera pícaramente.

-Con amigos como ustedes nunca sé cuándo podría necesitar una maldición así – dijo ella con una mirada inocente mientras se adelantaba a sus amigos y comenzaba a subir una de las enormes gradas que rodeaban el campo.

Las pruebas duraron bastante poco realmente, no eran muchos los que se habían presentado, y tampoco eran muy buenos, para tranquilidad de los leones. Anabelle, por su parte, no lo había hecho nada mal para lo nerviosa que se la notaba. Ahora era la nueva buscadora de Slytherin y a pesar de tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro por ello, Sirius noto que algo más no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa rubia? – pregunto él, pasando cariñosamente su brazo por encima del hombro de ella mientras caminaban por los soleados jardines en dirección al castillo. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos algo dubitativa, pero ante la mirada seria de su amigo contestó.

-Me dijeron que no quieren que me siga viendo con ustedes… _"Leones y serpientes jamás podrán ser amigos, somos rivales por naturaleza"_ – agregó imitando bastante bien la voz del capitán del equipo de su casa – Es decir, no me preocupa lo que piensen… pero tengo miedo que me saquen del equipo. ¡Había olvidado cuanto me gusta volar!

-Pfff por eso ni te preocupes Annie- la consoló él con una sonrisa un poco traviesa al ver la cara de genuina preocupación que cargaba ella – Ya verán como quedan si se atreven a echarte…

-Espero que lo que está pasando en estos momentos por tu cabeza no sea nada ilegal o prohibido Black – ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos como intentado adivinar que estaba pensado

-Claro que no, oh por favor Merlín no lo permita – dijo teatralmente haciendo sonreír a su acompañante. No era muy difícil saber qué él no iba a desperdiciar ni una chance para jugarles una buena broma a las serpientes.

El tiempo siguió pasando bastante rápido y pronto los días comenzaron a ser más cortos y frescos. Anabelle se había adaptado a la perfección al grupo y así también el grupo a ella. Seguía siendo exactamente como Sirius la recordaba en su niñez, divertida y ocurrente, por ello sus amigos no habían podido evitar tomarle un gran cariño también.

Por otra parte, James aún no había tomado coraje para poder hablarle a Lily e invitarla a salir formalmente. Muchas veces le lanzaba sutiles indirectas a la chica, pero para su desgracia ella consciente o inconscientemente parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Es gracioso como a veces las personas más despiertas y atentas para algunas cosas son las que menos notan otras. La pelirroja era un claro ejemplo de ello, ya que la mitad de la población femenina del colegio (según Anabelle) ya había notado hace mucho que la relación de Lily y James se proyectaba más allá de una simple amistad.

Claro, eso también se debía a que las mujeres eran bastante más intuitivas y chismosas que los hombres para esas cosas, pensaba Sirius. Pero en este caso, ya era demasiado obvio, hasta él notaba la atmosfera extraña que los rodeaba cuando sus dos amigos estaban juntos o hablaban entre ellos. Tendría que darle él mismo un empujoncito a su amigo, si no lo hacía quizás esos dos tontos jamás llegarían a nada. Pero para eso necesitaba ayuda femenina, definitivamente. En ese momento levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Annie, él sonrío elucubrando un plan en su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba intrigada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una hermosa mañana de mediados de octubre, y los tenues rayos de sol entraban despacio por una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor. Una somnolienta y sonriente pelirroja se desperezaba en su cama aún ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y es que aún no tenía ganas de despertar de ese hermoso sueño que había tenido. No recordaba exactamente cada detalle, pero había soñado con un chico de eso estaba segura. Era raro, tampoco recordaba su cara. Sólo sus ojos de un profundo color avellana. En realidad eso era lo único que recordaba del sueño, eso y el fuerte abrazo que el chico le daba, la increíble sensación de seguridad que le transmitía. Esos ojos le resultaban familiares, pero no tenía idea de donde…

Resignándose al fin a que no volvería a entrar al mundo de los sueños, procedió a levantarse a duras penas de su confortable y mullida cama con dirección al baño. Su día empezó bastante bien a decir verdad, pudo ducharse tranquila porque se había levantado un poco antes que sus compañeras de cuarto, y cuando llego al Gran Comedor vio con alegría que ese día, además de las delicias que solían preparar, los elfos habían hecho su tarta favorita: la de manzana. Pronto se le unieron los merodeadores y también Annie, quién había abandonado su mesa para charlar un poco con sus amigos. Pero extrañamente con el único que cuchicheaba era con Sirius, los dos susurraban algo inentendible para ella.

Así siguió el día de Lily Evans, uno de los mejores de la semana, pensaba ella. No había peleado con James ni con Sirius y estaba de un humor bastante bueno. Además no podía dejar de recordar ese sueño de la noche anterior y la hermosa sensación con la que se despertó. Seguramente sería lindo enamorarse… pero no, ella aún no tenía tiempo para eso. Quería terminar este año con excelentes notas y decidir finalmente hacia donde iba a orientar su vida. Además tampoco había encontrado de quién enamorarse. Sin querer seguir pensando mucho más en aquellas cosas del corazón, y habiendo terminado las clases del día, se dirigió a su habitual lugar de estudio, la biblioteca.

En el otro lado del castillo, un joven pelinegro caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y ensimismado en sus pensamientos… La noche anterior había tenido el sueño más hermoso de todos. Estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts en una tarde soleada de primavera, había muchos estudiantes sentados en el verde césped, y un poco más lejos de todo estaban ellos. Él estaba entre los brazos de una hermosa pelirroja. Sentía a su lado el cálido cuerpo de la chica y como de vez en cuando ella le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura. Ella le sonreía y descuidadamente le pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello negro. Era ella, la chica que le robaba el aliento cada día, cada mañana, cada vez que aparecía radiante con sus ojos verdes llenos de entusiasmo por alguna nueva curiosidad que había descubierto en la biblioteca, la chica que se molestaba por cada travesura suya y lo regañaba como a un niño pequeño, para después abrazarlo cariñosamente y prometerle que no haría ninguna tontería más. Era ella, su amiga era sin dudas la persona que más ansiaba ver cuando se levantaba cada mañana…

Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto y actuar, no soportaba un segundo más lejos de Lily.

Últimamente hasta el más mínimo contacto con ella lograba alterarlo, ante cualquier pequeño roce accidental las hormonas de James comenzaban a enloquecer. Sentía como un hormigueo incesante le recorría toda la columna vertebral y cómo sus manos transpiraban asquerosamente cada vez que se encontraban a menos de un metro. Tenía que tomar coraje y enfrentarla de una vez por todas. Y por más raro que pareciera sentía que debía hacerlo cuanto antes, sintió que no podría aguantar un segundo más todas esas palabras que ansiaba decirle a la pelirroja. Y corrió a la biblioteca, seguro allí la encontraría.

-Creo que esto está saliendo a la perfección – murmuró una cabeza pelinegra observando detrás de un tapiz como el chico salía disparado por uno de los pasillos laterales.

Unos minutos después James llegaba agitado a la biblioteca tratando de divisar a la persona que tanto buscaba. Recorrió con nervios y un poco de desesperación los pasillos del lugar, varios grupos de estudiantes se quedaron observándolo algo intrigados mientras se paseaba por cada uno de los recovecos del lugar; pero para su desgracia no encontró a nadie. Así, un poco cabizbajo y decepcionado salió caminando lentamente de allí y empezó a caminar los pasillos y escaleras que llevaban a la torre. No notaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni tampoco quería hacerlo si allí no la encontraba a ella. Paso a paso sentía como las dudas se erguían con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza, necesitaba decirle todo ya, antes de que su valor se esfumara…

Ella venía caminando muy concentrada leyendo un libro sobre pociones, se sentía extraña ese día. Lo que más extraño le resultaba era recordar lo que había soñado, casi nunca lo hacía, y ese sueño en particular la tenía bastante inquieta para esa altura del día. No sabía porque daba tantas vueltas sobre el tema en su cabeza, pero de verdad le era completamente imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. Comenzó a bajar rápidamente y casi sin mirar por una de las escalinatas mientras seguía ojeando el libro que llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a concentrarse en las tareas que debía hacer si no podía dejar de taladrarse el cerebro con incertidumbres? Necesitaba recordar algo más de lo que había soñado, de quién era ese chico, estaba segura que lo conocía…

¡PUM!

En ese instante el libro y unos cuantos pergaminos salieron disparados por el aire con algunas cosas más y Lily se encontró tirada en el suelo, escaleras abajo, mientras alguien más se encontraba encima de ella. En un segundo el peso que le había caído encima desapareció y mientras ella se daba vuelta en el suelo para ver quién había sido el descuidado, una mano enorme la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse. Y entonces fue cuando los vio. Esos ojos, los ojos del chico de su sueño, de un hermoso color avellana con pequeños y casi invisibles destellos dorados.

-Lily, lo siento, discúlpame… - la chica algo aturdida se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente. ¿Por qué el corazón le latía tan acelerado?

-No te preocupes Connor – dijo un poco sonrojada después de un rato y aún tratando de observar los ojos del apuesto Ravenclaw– Estoy bien…

-Que bueno Lily, no me sentiría bien si te hubieras lastimado por mi culpa – agregó él sonriéndole dulcemente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – Iba pensando en otra cosa… y creo que tu también ¿no?

-Estás en lo cierto. Tuve un día algo extraño nada más… ¿Y tú? – no sabía por qué razón quería parecer simpática y despreocupada con él. Bueno es verdad que era un chico muy atractivo, debido a su altura y a sus facciones angelicales definitivamente no pasa desprevenido en el colegio, pero ella no se estaba fijando precisamente en eso.

- Un día malo más bien… necesito urgente un libro para un trabajo que nos puso Slughorn y no encuentro ningún ejemplar en la biblioteca – dijo él preocupado mientras la pelirroja bajaba la mirada y buscaba el libro que tenía hace unos momentos en sus manos, había caído unos metros más lejos que el resto de los papeles.

-¿Es éste libro? – preguntó ella sonriente mientras le extendía el libro al joven castaño que sonrío aliviado.

-¡Sí! Wow Lily que casualidad… ahora me alegro haberme chocado contigo – rió él y acercándose un poco más a ella le propuso - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca y lo leemos entre los dos? ¿Me harías ese favor?

Ella sonrió complacida y algo ruborizada, cosa que tampoco estuvo seguro de porque sucedía, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y después de que ambos levantaran las cosas del suelo empezaron a caminar juntos en dirección a la biblioteca. Connor siempre le había parecido guapo claro, como a todas sus compañeras, pero nunca se había sentido tan rara como ese día y como en ese momento al hablar con él. De verdad tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Más lejos de allí a la vuelta del pasillo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar toda la charla, se asomaba una desordenada cabellera negra. Después de unos segundos clavado en su lugar, aún repitiendo en su cabeza la conversación que había escuchado, se dio vuelta súbitamente y pateó con ira la pared más cercana. No podía evitarlo, ya estaba sintiendo que la perdía, y lo peor era que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Moría de ganas de abrazarla, y temía no poder hacerlo más que en un sueño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por ahí? La verdad es que no estoy segura de si alguien estara leyendo esto, pero aún así me arriesgo y le agradezco al que lo haya hecho jajaja ¡Gracias! _

_Bueno, aunque los capítulos no sean muy largos, intento mejorar conforme avanza la historia... sólo espero que uds vean algunos avances, y si no lo hacen pues dejenme una crítica que siempre es bienvenida :) _

_Pasando a otro tema, hace unos días tuve un momento de iluminación y el capítulo final se plasmó repentinamente en mi cabeza, por lo que ya tengo mas o menos pensada allí toda la historia (que no será muy larga calculo). Así que aunque no tenga ningún seguidor, ¡esta historia va a seguir! Quizás algún día alguien la conozca y la quiera tanto como yo, ¿verdad? Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde jajaja _

_Saludos :)_


	3. De mal en peor

**Capítulo 3: De mal en peor**

-¿Son los peores cúpidos de la historia de Hogwarts, o es solo impresión mía?

Era sábado por la tarde, y en el Gran Comedor Remus y Annie jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras Sirius los observaba algo aburrido, ignorando olímpicamente las tareas que tenía sin terminar sobre la mesa. Este último y la rubia Slytherin necesitaban contarle a alguien lo que habían hecho…así como lo mal que les había salido, y por ello recurrieron al licántropo.

-Sólo queríamos unir a un par de tontos que se nota a la legua que se gustan – declaró la rubia algo molesta porque su amigo le iba ganando – Pero sí… creo que todos se nos fue de las manos, nos salió muy mal. No lo planeamos bien estrellita.

-¡Mal es poco! Antes no había nadie rondándole a Lily…y ahora, ahora esta ese creído de Connor. Y estoy completamente seguro de que tiene algo que ver con lo que hicimos… – Sirius estaba indignado consigo mismo, había querido ayudar a su amigo, a su hermano del alma, y sólo había logrado embarrarle mucho más el panorama.

-Tranquilo Canuto… Tampoco creo que ellos vayan a casarse o algo así. James aún tiene chances – trató de tranquilizarlo Remus ofreciéndoles un poco de chocolate que tenía guardado en su mochila. Él siempre era el optimista del grupo en circunstancias como aquellas, nunca se hacía demasiados problemas por cuestiones banales como esas; aún menos cuando intuía que la pelirroja escondía dentro de su férreo orgullo, fuertes sentimientos por su amigo.

-Aún así Lunático… - siguió el chico de ojos grises con una gran carga de culpabilidad en su mirada – Sabes que odio que las cosas salgan diferente de lo que planeo y menos aún en un caso como éste. Además, ¡todos sabemos lo cabeza dura que son ambos!, si esto de las pociones no funcionó para la próxima pasamos directamente a la maldición imperius.

-Aún no acabo de entender que fue todo eso de las pociones… - dijo Remus con una pequeña mueca de desaprobación mientras daba por finalizado el juego ante la desencajada mirada de Annie, que dicho sea de paso, odiaba perder.

-Fue una brillante idea de la señorita aquí presente… `_Esto no fallará Sirius, soy muy buena en pociones´_- se burló el chico de pelo negro poniendo una voz chillona nada parecida a la de la chica.

-Y no fallaron. Las pociones salieron bien. El problema fue el plan que siguió…Oh, gran bromista de Hogwarts experto en planeación y puesta en acción – el aludido abrió la boca para seguir con las burlas pero ella no lo dejo continuar y agregó – Yo hice mi parte bien así que…

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? – exclamó el chico abriendo ampliamente sus ojos claros en muestra de sorpresa – ¡Pensé que hacíamos un buen equipo de bromas! Pero eres traicionera, diablos.

-Por Merlín son dos pesados - los cortó Remus, perdiendo la paciencia, y antes de que la chica, que miraba con semblante ofendido a su amigo, volviera a atacar - ¿Pueden de una vez explicarme lo de las pociones por favor?

-Es algo que inventamos con una amiga de Francia. Su hermana pequeña y uno de nuestros amigos estaban en la misma situación que Lily y James, se gustaban pero ninguno daba el primer paso. Entonces decidimos intentar algo… - contó intentando parecer lo más despreocupada posible - Mezclamos algunas pociones básicas, nada más y… salió una nueva.

-¿Sin supervisión de nadie? ¿Saben los efectos que eso podría haber tenido?... ¡¿Acaso están locos por hacerlo de nuevo?! – Remus los miraba con los ojos como dos platos, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas teniendo como amigos a los dos más populares bromistas del colegio, pero aún así no podía reprimir su preocupación ante las locuras que sus travesuras implicaban.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que reaccionaría así… - río animadamente Sirius mirando a Annie con suficiencia – A mi me pareció una idea estupenda sinceramente. Claro… hasta que todo salió terriblemente mal.

-Bueno ya basta Sirius – sus miradas de reproche podían ser realmente cansinas después de un momento - Y sí Remus, creo que fuimos un poco inconscientes con ese tema de la seguridad, pero mira el lado bueno… ¡nadie murió o termino en la enfermería! – bromeó ella mientras hacía sonreír a uno de sus amigos y preocupaba un poco más a otro - Igualmente, la primera vez que probamos la poción tampoco sucedió nada… ¡Esa vez nuestro plan funcionó muy bien!

-¿Y de que exactamente está compuesta esa poción suya? – preguntó el chico de ojos miel tratando de olvidar la insensatez de los otros dos, y finalmente dejándose vencer por la curiosidad, Aunque sea hasta que volvieran a hacer otra de las suyas.

-La base es la pócima de sueños compartidos, imagino que la conoces ¿no? – el chico asintió. Nunca había entendido que utilidad podría tener compartir los sueños que uno tiene con otras personas, pero claro, él era bastante cerrado y no se sentía cómodo compartiendo muchos de sus pensamientos más profundos con nadie – Bueno, a esa, luego la mezclamos con unas cucharadas de poción de amor, un poco de Felix Felicis y unas gotas de veritaserum…

-Ustedes están realmente dementes – sentenció él con una mueca extraña en el rostro y mirando alternativamente a los dos implicados, que ensayaban su mejor cara de inocencia. Aparentemente sus amigos no tomarían jamás en cuenta sus consejos – Esas son pociones muy peligrosas.

-Pero cuando lo hicimos investigamos mucho Remy, lo juro – trató de suavizarlo la chica con una tímida sonrisa – Y como te dije, la primera vez que la use… ¡funcionó a la perfección!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso la chica se fue con otro y tu amigo quedo totalmente deprimido? ¡Oh, no, cierto! Eso nos pasó a nosotros… - Sirius seguía mirando indignado a su amiga, ahora ya no le parecía tan perfecta su idea. Si Cornamenta llegase a enterarse de la situación definitivamente iba a tener que aguantarse alguna broma de muy mal gusto en revancha.

-No… - se limitó a contestar ella mirándolo molesta y siguió con su relato – Ellos soñaron lo mismo, según me contó mi amigo algo sobre estar juntos riendo o algo así, seguramente Lily y James también lo hicieron… Por efecto del veritaserum tenían unas ganas imparables de decirle al otro lo que sentían y finalmente, gracias al Felix Felicis tuvieron suerte en encontrarse justo en el momento correcto y en el lugar ideal. Y empezaron a salir ese día, hasta ahora siguen juntos.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, reflexionando. Hubiera sido realmente bueno que sus dos amigos pudieran estar en la misma situación que las personas del relato, pero para ser francos, todos veían esa posibilidad algo lejana.

-Quizás les faltó un poco de Felix Felicis… - dijo Remus pensativo, para luego mirarlos con algo de reproche – Saben que no me gusta romper reglas…pero podrían haberme avisado y la hacíamos juntos ¿no?

Sirius y Annie sonrieron divertidos. Por algo su castaño amigo era parte de los merodeadores, podía ser muy correcto y responsable cuando la situación lo merecía, pero muy dentro de él también era un rebelde incurable.

Esa noche, mientras volvía despacio a su sala común, la chica seguía revolviendo entre sus ideas para ver si tenía suerte y al fin encontraba una que le ayudara a juntar, esta vez de verdad, a sus nuevos amigos. Pero por mucho empeño que le puso a la cuestión, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Que desastre, pensó, tendría que soportar a Sirius con esa actitud culposa hasta que algo bueno sucediera… A decir verdad, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, porque no creía que realmente James podría deprimirse por lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo era un chico muy optimista.

Desgraciadamente para todos sus amigos, y al contrario de lo que la rubia pensaba, el usualmente alegre y simpático James Potter parecía haber sido cambiado mediante poción multijugos por su opuesto complementario, un tipo huraño y constantemente cabizbajo. Y a pesar del paso de los días, su humor parecía no mejorar.

Los únicos momentos en que se lo veía con una leve sonrisa o algún asomo de ella eran, por supuesto, cuando Lily se acercaba a hablarle, y ocasionalmente también ante algunos de los muy malos chistes de su amigo de ojos grises, que a todos hacían reír aunque sea un poco.

El tiempo pasaba rápido entre clases y clases, y sin hacerse esperar, llegó noviembre. El mes que marcaba un antes y un después en el futuro del mundo mágico, según Sirius Black, el mes de su cumpleaños.

-Vamos Cornamenta… ¡Tienes que ayudarme a organizar la fiesta! Es un día épico, único, trascendental… ¡no se cumple la mayoría de edad todos los días! – rogaba el chico a su mejor amigo mientras caminaban devuelta a la torre de Gryffindor – Imagínate lo bien que la pasaremos, será la fiesta del año. Y también te ayudaría a despejar tu cabeza de todo lo que paso últimamente.

-Quizás si…Puede ser que tengas razón amigo – resopló él ya resignado a seguirlo en sus planes. No podía fallarle a su mejor amigo en un día como ese bajo ninguna circunstancia, además de que veía muy improbable el hecho de que éste dejara en algún momento de insistirle.

Los merodeadores se pasaron días pensando donde podían llevar a cabo la ya promocionada fiesta de cumpleaños, y cuando la fecha estuvo ya bastante próxima, empezaron a desesperarse. Así estaban, hundidos en cavilaciones y estrategias para insonorizar algún salón o algo similar, cuando vieron como por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraba Annie con una enorme sonrisa y haciéndoles señas con las manos para que se acercaran un segundo. Todos ellos lo hicieron y ella sólo pronunció una simple oración, que los dejo aún más intrigados. –Cuando terminen de cenar nos encontramos en el pasillo del séptimo piso que está en frente de un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Una hora después, los seis amigos se encontraban en un salón bastante espacioso, con una imponente chimenea de piedra contra una de las paredes, varios mullidos sillones rojos y en el lado opuesto a ellos una larga barra de tragos de una lustrosa y reluciente madera, repleta de los más diversos licores y whiskys, sin olvidarnos de las populares cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que estuvimos tantos años sin descubrir éste lugar! – se lamentó Sirius emocionado con el hallazgo – Sólo imaginen la cantidad de fiestas que podríamos haber hecho…

-Por mi parte, aún no puedo creer que exista un lugar así aquí en Hogwarts… - continuó Lily inspeccionado minuciosamente unos discos que se encontraban en una esquina junto con un moderno equipo de sonido – Ya sé, este castillo tiene muchas sorpresas, pero no creo que mucha gente haya descubierto este lugar antes.

-No, claro que no, y si lo hicieron… No lo divulgaron o no lo notaron. Nunca leí sobre nada similar a esto – dijo Remus también visiblemente entusiasmado sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones - ¿Creen que deberíamos guardar el secreto o decirle a otras personas que aquí habrá una fiesta?

-Fiesta sin personas, no es fiesta Rem… ¡Y menos aún sin chicas! – aclaró el futuro cumpleañero con una sonrisa traviesa.

Después de una tarde de intensos preparativos para dejar el lugar espectacularmente decorado, sólo por parte de las chicas como era de esperarse, al fin llego la noche. Los hombres llegaron primero y empezaron a servirse un par de cervezas y a comer algunos bocadillos salados que habían pedido amablemente de las cocinas. Cuando a los quince minutos se abrieron las puertas del salón dejando entrar a sus dos amigas ellos no pudieron más que quedar boquiabiertos.

Las chicas, al parecer se habían esmerado para la ocasión. Annie vestía un ajustado vestido negro largo hasta el suelo, con mangas cortas y un sugerente escote, mientras que su salvaje cabello rubio caía en cascado por sobre su espalda. Por su parte, Lily no tenía nada que envidiarle, la pelirroja aunque no solía intentar resaltar mucho su figura, tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y atractivo. Pero esa noche en particular era notorio que se había arreglado muchísimo, su cabello rojo fuego estaba recogido en una especie de media cola y llevaba puesto un corto vestido de mangas largas color verde esmeralda, con un sensual escote en la espalda que dejaba a la vista su piel blanca repleta de pequeñas pecas.

-Wow. Si todas las chicas invitadas esta noche son la mitad de sexys que estas dos que tengo en frente, creo que hoy me enamoraré de alguna chicos – bromeó Sirius galantemente acercándose a saludarlas. Las chicas recibieron también de muy buen humor los elogios de sus demás amigos, salvo de uno, que cuando las vio entrar se quedo clavado junto a la barra y se dio vuelta para abrir un whisky de fuego.

Poco a poco cada uno de los invitados fueron llegando, repitiendo al pasar por la puerta las mismas exclamaciones de incredulidad que sus descubridores. El lugar era perfecto, la música que James y Sirius habían elegido también, había grandes cantidades de comidas y bebidas y ninguna autoridad del colegio iba a descubrirlos. Esa noche prometía ser un suceso.

Todos parecían divertirse muchísimo. Lily, quién había invitado a su nuevo amigo Connor a unírseles en el festejo, bailaba muy animadamente con él rodeados de unas cuantas personas más pertenecientes a las cuatro casas del colegio (incluso un par de amigos que Annie había hecho en su casa habían asistido). En la otra punta de la sala, Sirius, Annie y Remus estaban echados en uno de los sillones riéndose con ganas de una anécdota contada por ella cuando un par de chicas más jóvenes de Gryffindor pasaron frente suyo captando la atención de sus amigos.

-Y entonces, un hipogrifo rosado se acercó y me ofreció un poco de pastel de calabaza… - dijo la rubia, intentando comprobar si sus amigos le prestaban atención o no.

-Genial Annie, genial… - murmuró simplemente Sirius girándose para seguir con la vista a las dos castañas que acababan de pasar.

-Patético estrellita – dijo ella burlándose y volviendo a captar la atención de los dos al mencionar el apodo con el que llamaba al pelinegro para molestarlo – ¿Ignoras a tu amiga de la infancia por un par de escotes? Qué triste…

-¡Claro que no terremoto! – rió él abrazándola cariñosamente mientras ella fingía una mueca ofendida, pero luego agregó en un tono muy serio – Pero no son solo escotes, son también un par de increíbles traseros…

-¡SIRIUS! – exclamó ella mientras le pegaba un coscorrón en la cabeza y Remus se desternillaba de la risa.

-¡Calma, calma, tranquila! - se defendió el intentando poner cara de inocente, cosa que no salió demasiado bien – Además, si vamos al caso, tú no tienes nada que envidiarles con ese escote que traes esta noche…

-Si te sigues haciendo el gracioso vas a quedar estrellado del golpe que te voy a dar, te lo advierto – contestó ella amenazadoramente, pero pronto cambió de expresión y con una sonrisa resignada agregó – Aunque supongo que gracias igual ¿no?

Un par de horas más tarde ya eran pocos los rezagados que quedaban en la fiesta, y aún menos los que seguían bailando. Sirius era uno de ellos. En ese momento sonaba un lenta y romántica canción, y él bailaba muy cómodamente abrazado a una de las chicas castañas que había llamado su atención antes… `Y como para que no lo hiciera´ pensaba él ` ¡esta buenísima!´.

Por otra parte, había para quienes la noche había sido un asco. Bueno, en realidad, sólo para una persona… James. Y para colmo de males una de las parejas que aún seguían en la pista de baile eran ni más ni menos que su adorada pelirroja y ese tonto Ravenclaw.

`No aguanto más esto´ pensaba él en sus adentros, estaba a punto de estallar de furia y… ¡encima acababa de empezar una canción lenta! Él lo intento, con todas sus fuerzas intento contenerse y no mover un musculo de su lugar, pero por alguna razón (probablemente el alcohol) no lo logró.

-Ey Lily, necesito hablarte – declaró con tono frío llegando junto a la pareja que bailaban muy juntos.

-Potter, puedes hablar con ella después, ahora estamos un poco ocupados… - dijo él, mirándolo burlonamente, o eso imagino él.

-No te hable a ti nerd tragalibros – contestó el muy agresivamente inflando su pecho para parecer más grande.

-¡James! ¡Pídele disculpas ya! ¿Qué se te ha cruzado por la cabeza para tratar así a Connor? – interrumpió la pelirroja enfurecida haciendo que los demás empezaran a prestar atención a la escena.

-No lo haré. Este idiota no tiene porque meterse, yo dije que quería hablar contigo… - continuo él haciendo que su amiga cada vez enrojeciera mas por el enojo - …contigo Lils, no con el eslabón perdido entre un orco y un elfo domestico.

Ante este último comentario el joven Ravenclaw también tomo un color parecido al de un tomate e intentó abrir la boca para contestar, pero Remus y Sirius se le adelantaron.

-Chicos… ¿Qué buena estuvo la fiesta no? Pero es algo tarde ya… ¡¿Por qué no nos vamos?! – murmuró el primero desesperadamente hacia la enojada pareja dándoles algunos empujoncitos para que fueran saliendo del lugar.

-¡VEN LILY! ¡QUIERO HABLAR YA CONTIGO! – siguió James, demostrando un poco más su nivel de ebriedad mientras Sirius le saltaba encima intentando taparle la boca y forcejeaba con él para que su amigo no saliera disparado por la puerta.

Bueno hasta ese momento, había sido una memorable fiesta, pensó el cumpleañero.

* * *

_¡Hola gente linda! Perdón por haber abandonado esto por tantos días, es que tuve unas semanas algo movidas entre exámenes, vacaciones de semana santa y demás. Espero que este capítulo les guste, y les ruego que si lo leen dejen algún comentario, me siento algo desanimada últimamente, ¡y eso me alegraría mucho!. En fin, espero no seguir atascada de cosas y poder ponerme las pilas con esta historia... ¡Saludos! ¡Y que tengan un buen lunes!_

_Circe_


	4. Disculpas, pedidos y peleas

**CAPÍTULO 4: Disculpas, pedidos, peleas.**

Era un domingo gris y lluvioso fuera del castillo, y en las salas comunes algunos estudiantes aprovechaban para ponerse al día con los deberes mientras otros pasaban el día sin hacer nada en particular. En una habitación del séptimo piso cuatro personas tomaban té mientras comían algunos bocadillos tomados del Gran Comedor.

Lily, Sirius y Annie escuchaban divertidos a Peter relatando su última visita a San Mungo ese verano, al parecer después de que él y su madre se hubieran aparecido en la casa de una tía a la que iban a visitar, el dedo meñique del chico había quedado en el camino. Como si esto fuera poco, el perro maltés de su tía había tomado su dedo extraviado y sólo después de forcejear con éste durante largo rato pudieron recuperarlo.

-En serio, no fue nada divertido en ese momento… - respondía él ante las sonrisas de sus amigos, sin embargo él también encontraba chistosa la anécdota una vez pasada la desesperación momentánea.

-Te entiendo Peter, la despartición duele muchísimo, una vez también me pasó con un dedo del pie – dijo comprensivamente Annie, comprensión que no duró mucho ya que luego volvió a reír estrepitosamente – ¡Pero lo del perro eso sí que no lo había oído nunca!

Peter no pudo evitar reírse también, acompañando a sus amigos. Para variar se sentía bien ser él quién causara esa diversión en los demás, ya que siempre era más bien él quién reía de los chistes que sus amigos hacían. No es que eso le molestara, se divertía muchísimo siendo parte de los merodeadores y a pesar de las bromas pesadas que a veces le jugaban, él sabía que sus amigos lo querían y sabía que podía contar con ellos ante cualquier necesidad. Eran amigos de verdad, y los amigos están presentes siempre que se los necesite. Sólo había que ver lo que habían hecho por Remus cuando descubrieron su condición de licántropo. Además de romper miles de reglas y leyes, habían tenido que trabajar duro durante mucho tiempo para lograr transformarse. Claro que lo primero fue más bien un incentivo para James y Sirius, esos dos realmente disfrutaban la adrenalina de lo prohibido, no como él o Remus. Éste siempre fue bastante serio y centrado, pero muchas veces Peter pensaba que su actitud sería otra si nunca hubiera sido mordido, quizás sería tan rebelde como sus otros amigos. Él, al contrario de ellos, no entendía aún muy bien porque estaba en Gryffindor. Si había algo que no se consideraba era valiente, él estaba mucho más cómodo siendo espectador de las travesuras ajenas y sin meterse en líos.

-Chicos yo me voy, creo que a Remus le gustarán un par de estos bizcochos, ya saben la comida de la enfermería es un asco – los demás asintieron mientras Peter guardaba algo de comida en su mochila y salía por la gran puerta de roble.

-Aún no entiendo porque está en la enfermería, ¿qué es lo que tiene Sirius? – Lily miraba al chico intrigada, por alguna razón las constantes enfermedades de su amigo le parecían realmente dudosas.

-Ya te lo dije, tiene una extraña alergia, siempre que se estresa o se pone muy nervioso le pasa lo mismo – Sirius había ensayado esa mentira tantas veces que ni siquiera dos chicas astutas como las que tenía enfrente podrían haber notado que ocultaba algo. Aunque Lily aún lo miraba pensativa.

-Chicos – la voz dudosa de Annie les llamo la atención a ambos, ella los miraba algo indecisa mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello – Quiero hablar de algo con ustedes, ahora que estamos sólo los tres. Ustedes saben que son las dos personas en las que más confío aquí en Hogwarts…

Ambos aludidos asintieron rápidamente dándole a entender que continuara, mientras que Lily le tomaba cariñosamente la mano dándole confianza. Ella, por su parte, parecía estar repasando una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que quería decirles. Estuvo un rato en silencio con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, hasta que finalmente tuvo el coraje de hablar.

-Escuche algo anoche, en la sala común. Unos chicos de mi año estaban hablando sobre…ustedes saben quién – la voz de la chica tembló ligeramente, pero luego de tomar una bocanada de aire continuó – Me detuve y les preste atención porque escuche el nombre de la organización en la cual estaba Albert. Estaban hablando de cómo los mortifagos habían tomado prisioneros a varios de sus miembros. Ya saben, para sacarles información.

-¿Prisioneros? O sea que quizás… - Sirius había dejado el sillón individual en el que se encontraba y arrodillado en el suelo cerca de sus amigas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba - …¿quizás Albert pueda estar retenido aquí en Gran Bretaña?

-También pensé eso – por un breve instante los verdes ojos de la chica se llenaron de esperanza – Pero no podemos estar seguros de nada.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! Hay que averiguar si realmente ellos lo tienen – dijo Sirius decidido parándose de golpe.

-Tranquilo, hay que evaluar la situación antes. No te precipites – Lily lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligo a que volviera a sentarse junto a ellas, mientras agregaba duramente – No podemos arriesgar nada en este momento, las cosas están muy feas allá afuera. Y todos sabemos que aquí dentro también hay varios fanáticos de lo oscuro.

-Se que tienes la razón Lils, sé que no es conveniente arriesgarse sin tener información segura, pero entiéndeme… es mi hermano – los ojos de Annie no soportaron más y empezaron llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, lo siento… te entiendo cariño. Sólo estoy preocupada, por tu seguridad – Lily había cambiado su mirada usualmente seria y observaba con pesar a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba maternalmente.

-Debemos cuidarnos unos a otros. Lily tiene razón. – murmuró Sirius pensativo para luego mirar a sus amigas con determinación – Y para que nadie se arriesgue innecesariamente, primero debemos saber si Albert realmente está aquí.

De un salto, el joven se levantó del suelo y agarrando su mochila salió disparado de la habitación, susurrando a modo de despedida un escueto `Ya les contaré´.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su hermoso cabello rojo caía libre sobre su espalda y su pequeña mano parecía volar de una punta a otra del pergamino sobre el que estaba escribiendo. No entendía cómo, pero a pesar de que un par de las mesas de la biblioteca los separaban, igualmente podía sentir su perfume.

Hace casi media hora que estaba allí sentado, observándola, juntando coraje. Ahora que la tenía frente a él no sabía cómo empezar a disculparse. A decir verdad, ella lo intimidaba bastante, desde el día de la fiesta cada vez que le hablaba parecía estar fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno ¿vas a hablar o no Potter? – soltó la pelirroja impaciente y con una expresión dura, cuando él finalmente decidió acercársele.

James tragó en seco y empezó a balbucear una disculpa casi inaudible, mientras sentía como un gran nudo se formaba a la altura de su garganta. Tomó aire y decidió volver a empezar, tenía que ser valiente como siempre lo había sido y enfrentar esa situación.

-Lo siento mucho Lily, me comporte como un tremendo idiota – dijo esta vez claramente y con mucha seriedad en su voz, haciendo que la mirada furiosa de la chica se suavizara un poco y pasará a ser una mueca de duda – De verdad, lo lamento…

-No sé si creerte James – le cortó ella esquivando su mirada, mientras sus labios se tensaban en una mueca de enojo - ¿Cuántas veces antes hemos tenido una conversación como esta? Muchísimas ¿Y cuántas veces ha vuelto a suceder luego de un tiempo? Parece que nunca fueras a madurar.

-Lo sé… Pero yo intentaré… - él instintivamente puso una mano en hombro, intentando que volviera a mirarlo, pero ella bruscamente evitó el contacto.

-Claro, lo intentaras ¿durante cuánto? Durante un día, a lo sumo. Y luego volverás a ser el mismo patán de siempre, al cual no le importa nada más que él mismo – las mejillas de la chica estaban coloradas por el enojo y su dedo índice apuntaba acusador hacia el pelinegro – Y no tengo más ganas de soportar a una persona para la cual lo único importante son sus caprichos y su propio bienestar. A ti no te importa nada más.

Las palabras de Lily cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre la despeinada cabeza de James, dejándolo inmóvil y sin habla durante un par de minutos. Dentro de él dos sentimientos demasiado fuertes luchaban por imponerse, por un lado el cariño que le tenía a aquella chica y por otro el enojo que sus palabras provocaban en él. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? El bienestar de sus amigos y el de ella misma le importaban muchísimo más que cualquier tonto capricho. Sabía que a veces podía ser impulsivo y algo orgulloso, pero nunca sería esa clase de persona que no valora lo que tiene alrededor, que no valora a quienes tiene junto a él.

-Está bien Lily – dijo luego de que durante un rato la chica no le quitara la mirada de encima, como esperando una respuesta, y mientras el nudo en su garganta alcanzaba alarmantes proporciones - Lamento que pienses eso de mí, y desde ahora trataré de no molestarte más con mis actitudes…

-Eso espero, porque ya estoy harta de ti Potter – la despectiva manera en que esos hermosos labios pronunciaron su apellido hizo que James no pudiera soportar más, y bastante avergonzado bajo la mirada intentando ocultar sus ojos empañados. No podía soportar que ella le hablara así. De todas las personas dentro de ese enorme castillo, de la única que no podría soportar con entereza ese desprecio era de ella.

Levantó la vista sólo una vez más, por última vez, para mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda, profundos y hermosos, lo observaban con una mezcla de enojo y decepción. Pero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas los vio dudar. Al instante ella bajo la cabeza y unos segundos después y farfullando una apresurada despedida, se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

Lily siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo durante unos cuantos minutos más, totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos y sin saber porque sentía ese fuerte peso en su pecho. Pensó que luego de haberle dicho a James todas esas cosas que desde hace mucho tenía guardadas se sentiría aliviada, pero no, sentía que se había extralimitado. Antes de dejarlo solo allí parado, cuando él levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos, había prestado atención por primera vez a la mirada de su amigo. Sus ojos eran pequeños y transmitían una ternura que ella nunca había visto, un par de sinceros ojos color avellana a los que jamás le había prestado atención.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nunca jamás en su vida se acostumbraría a la enfermería, pensaba Remus Lupin. Quizás el clima no fuera de lo mejor ese día para estar haciendo algo más que estar allí tirado, pero si estuviera bien por lo menos podría ponerse al día con las tareas que aún no había hecho. Lamentablemente su estado en ese momento no era el mejor, gracias a Merlín que la noche anterior había sido la última del ciclo porque había sido una de las peores en mucho tiempo.

La llovizna fuera del castillo paraba por momentos y el tenue brillo del sol luchaba por asomarse, pero nunca lo lograba por mucho tiempo. La humedad que había en el ambiente era espantosa, y el joven licántropo sentía como su cuerpo le pasaba factura por los golpes recibidos durante su transformación. Trabajosamente se incorporó y extendió su brazo hacia la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Una bolsa con dulces y otra con unos cuantos bizcochos se encontraban allí, un poco más lejos de ellas un libro grueso de tapa roja fue alcanzado por el merodeador.

Nunca se cansaba de leer ese libro. Había pertenecido a su madre, ella se lo había regalado para su décimo cumpleaños y tantas veces, cuando él se recuperaba de sus malos días, lo habían leído juntos. A veces echaba de menos su niñez, poder refugiarse en los brazos de su madre todo el tiempo que quisiera sin remordimiento ni culpa. Con los años había empezado a sentirse realmente mal por todo el sufrimiento que sus padres pasaban por él, por toda la angustia que su condición les causaba. Sabía que ellos lo querían tal cual era, pero no podía evitar sentir que cada vez que se transformaba los decepcionaba un poco más.

Un fuerte estornudo sacó al chico de sus pensamientos e instantáneamente levanto la cabeza, ya que hasta donde recordaba no había nadie más en la enfermería.

-Disculpa, ¿no sabes dónde está la enfermera? – una chica bajita y delgada con la nariz bastante colorada y su cabello negro algo alborotado se encontraba parada cerca de la entrada.

-Hace unos minutos salió, seguro vuelve enseguida – respondió él con una sonrisa amable, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su lectura.

-Ah…está bien. La esperaré aquí entonces – la chica se sentó a un par de camas de distancia de la suya mientras sacaba un pañuelo rosado con estampado florar de su bolsillo y haciendo bastante alboroto se sonaba la nariz – Lo siento. No puedo más con este resfriado.

-Está bien, no me molesta – contestó él mirándola más detenidamente tratando de recordar su rostro - ¿Tu eres la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw, no es cierto?

-Sí, así es – la chica sonrió orgullosa – Me llamo Julia.

-Remus – ella se había acercado hacia la cama donde él seguía acostado y ahora ambos estrechaban sus manos formalmente.

-¿Tu ya estás en el último año no? – preguntó ella pareciendo saber de antemano la respuesta – ¿Eres amigo de los premios anuales verdad?

-Sí lo soy – él sonrío, ya veía por donde venía el asunto, la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts se acercaban a él para preguntarle sobre sus amigos. Ese año, con James como premio anual, había recibido muchas preguntas sobre él y su estado civil.

-¿No te incomodaría si te hago una pregunta? – él negó con la cabeza divertido - ¿Sabes si tu amiga, la chica pelirroja, está saliendo con alguien?

Okey, eso era inesperado, se dijo a sí mismo el merodeador bastante sorprendido antes de contestar – Pues no lo sé realmente, lo siento.

-Oh, está bien, no te preocupes – contestó ella intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Justo en ese momento la enfermera entro al lugar llevando consigo algunos frascos llenos de un liquido azul – Un gusto haber hablado contigo, hasta luego Remus.

-Hasta luego Julia – contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica que ahora le contaba su problema a Madame Pomfrey.

Distraídamente volvió a tomar su libro y siguió leyendo. La lluvia había vuelto a caer sobre los terrenos del colegio y la luz del día empezaba a desaparecer. Él bostezó y decidió que lo mejor era descansar, mañana sería un día largo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James Potter caminaba rápidamente por un largo y desolado pasillo con destino al segundo piso. Otra vez llegaba tarde a transformaciones, McGonagall lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Iba tan concentrado, tratando de lograr inventar alguna excusa creíble, que no notó que alguien lo seguía de cerca. Sólo cuando sintió que pronunciaban, o más bien gritaban, su nombre se dio vuelta.

-Canuto, hermano, casi me matas de un susto. ¿Por qué no estás en clase? – su amigo había empezado a caminar apresuradamente a su lado mientras tragaba de un solo bocado una rana de chocolate.

-Tenía hambre – contesto él con simpleza levantando los hombros – Además me entretuve hablando con Claire, ya sabes, la chica de la fiesta…

-Ah ah sí, ya la recuerdo – se apresuró a contestar él cambiando la mueca de desconcierto que había puesto al oír el nombre de la chica. La verdad era que no la recordaba, a la única que le había prestado atención esa noche era a Lily.

-Eres un mal mentiroso amigo, pero yo te quiero igual – rió Sirius mientras giraban a su izquierda para tomar un atajo.

-Que desagradable sorpresa – una voz cargada de desprecio les hablaba desde el medio de aquél pasillo. Un joven Slytherin de cabellos negros los miraba con odio mientras los apuntaba con su varita.

-Quejicus hazme el favor de salir de nuestro camino – exclamó James algo irritado por la presencia del chico, pero sin querer empeorar la situación, por lo que continuó desarmado.

-¿Y quién crees que eres tú Potter para darme ordenes? – respondió él con una mueca de asco en su rostro – Oh claro, ahora que eres premio anual crees que eres una especie de héroe ¿no es así Potter? Que imbécil.

-Imbécil serás tú, serpiente asquerosa – Sirius no había guardado la compostura como su amigo y también tenía la varita en alto – Deja de molestar si no quieres que todo el colegio vea tus lindos calzones de nuevo…

-Cállate Black, ya no dejare que me vuelvan a humillar… Pronto saldrán al mundo real y se darán cuenta que allí no son más que unos malditos fracasados – los oscuros ojos de Severus destilaban ira y su mano se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su varita – Unos idiotas que nadie más protegerá, piénsenlo, ya no tendrán al director para que los cubra en sus travesuras infantiles.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Quejicus? Nosotros no somos unos cobardes como tú – James continuaba intentando controlar su genio pero ya estaba sosteniendo su varita dentro de su bolsillo, mientras que a su lado su amigo parecía a punto de maldecir a quién hablaba.

-No crean que soy tan estúpido como ustedes. No me engañan. Sé que se escabullen fuera del colegio cuando se les antoja, y sé también que Dumbledore los apaña – él los miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora, haciéndoles temer a los dos amigos lo peor - ¿Y qué creen que diría el consejo escolar si se entera que el mismo director les permite a sus alumnos exponerse a los peligros de la noche y del bosque prohibido?

-Oh, querido Quejicus, tú siempre tan preocupado por nuestra seguridad… Realmente me conmueves - Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente al chico con su varita aún apuntándole, por suerte su presentimiento era errado y Snape no había descubierto el secreto de Remus.

-¡Aléjate de mí Black! O te juro que…

-¿O qué? – James también se acercaba a él amenazadoramente, aunque sin apuntarlo - ¿Nos acusaras con tu mami pequeño llorón?

-Aléjense, o le juro que lamentarán haber nacido malditos traidores – la mirada de Snape no mostraba una pizca de miedo y la mano que sostenía en alto no temblaba ni un poco. Era una actitud bastante distinta a la que solía tener con ellos - Y sobre todo lamentarán todas esas saliditas nocturnas que suelen hacer. Los he visto meterse por debajo del sauce boxeador y les juro que averiguare que hacen allí.

-No me intimidaré con amenazas de un miedoso como tú – Sirius había perdido completamente la calma y había logrado agarrar al chico del cuello de la camisa. Ese maldito no iba a salirse con la suya y hablarles como si ellos fueran unos delincuentes, cuando él sabía muy bien en que estaban metidos él y todos sus compañeros de casa – Si tanto te interesa saber que hacemos por las noches fuera del castillo ¿Por qué no nos sigues? ¿O es que no tienes las agallas suficientes? ¿Al bebé serpiente le da miedo la oscuridad y las arañitas del bosque?

Snape observaba encolerizado a su interlocutor. Su labio temblaba ligeramente, señal de que la ira acumulada estaba a punto de estallar, y su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

-Cállate maldito traidor - susurró arrastrando las palabras mientras empujaba violentamente al chico de ojos grises.

-Me callaré cuando me demuestres que no eres más que un cobarde Quejicus, lo que creo que nunca sucederá – rió burlonamente Sirius mientras su amigo intentaba evitar que se acercara nuevamente al slytherin – Si tienes tantas ganas de saber que hacemos… síguenos, debajo del sauce hay un pasadizo ¿sabes? Si eres tan valiente como quieres que creamos, ¿por qué no vas y averiguas que hay allí?

-Es suficiente Sirius, nos vamos – James tuvo que respirar profundo unas cuantas veces, y luego contar hasta diez, para lograr aplacar su enojo y las ganas que tenía de maldecir a ese idiota. Pero eso había sido demasiado. Trabajosamente logró mover a su amigo de su lugar y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro escaleras abajo. Sólo esperaba que ese maldito, y por su propio bien, no se tomara tan en serio el reto que Sirius acababa de plantearle.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, acá les traigo un capítulo más que, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado (y si les gusta, que lo comenten, vamos que no cuesta nada :D). Sobre la historia, solo les puedo decir que me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo y sobre todo la escena de Lily y James (en los cuales me centrare mucho en los próximos capítulos) y también que el capitulo que se viene será muy movido, no deberían perderselo! En fin, espero que alguien este leyendo esta historia y le este gustando tanto a como a mi (¿que puedo decir? disfruto mucho escribiendola). Les prometo más acción y más romance para las próximas entregas, esto sólo esta empezando :D_

_Saludos, y ¡muy buen lunes! (que si bien es un día horrible, tratemos de llevarlo adelante lo mejor posible)_


	5. Noches de luna llena

El invierno definitivamente estaba llegando al castillo. Los días eran cada vez más cortos y muchas mañanas, el frío era casi insoportable. Por ello, los merodeadores habían restringido al mínimo sus salidas para volar, o para romper algunas reglas. Se estaban acostumbrando, como todos los inviernos, a permanecer mas quietos que de costumbre sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común o de la recién descubierta sala multiuso.

A diferencia de sus amigos, Remus disfrutaba esos momentos mucho más que de las salidas y las aventuras prohibidas. Momentos como esos lo hacían sentirse normal. Además, era muy divertido escuchar a Sirius burlarse de todo el mundo y despotricar contra quienes le caían mal, le encantaba escuchar las anécdotas e historias de Peter, y como olvidar las ocurrencias y planes de James, siempre pensando en que harían en el futuro. Porque de algo estaban seguros, ellos seguirían ante todo juntos. Nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta, no era necesario, era algo que estaba implícito en su amistad. Desde el día en que descubrieron lo que él era, y sin dudar decidieron acompañarlo en ello, se dio cuenta de que nunca en la vida podría separarse de aquellos chicos. Nunca estaría solo, siempre tendría a sus amigos.

-¿En qué piensas tanto Lunático? – la voz de James interrumpió sus pensamientos y observó cómo sus tres amigos lo miraban intrigados.

-En cuanto les agradezco chicos, por todo – sólo sonrió y su mirada, profunda y amable, dijo todo lo demás.

-No hay nada que agradecernos, nunca lo hubo – el chico con lentes le dio un corto abrazo, mientras que Peter se acercó y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Supongo que aunque quiera nunca podré mantenerlos alejados del peligro de ser mis amigos – no podía evitar sentir ese peso irremediable en su conciencia, esa culpa constante.

-Oh Remy ya se puso sentimental – se burló Sirius, como siempre hacía, acercándose a su amigo y golpeándolo cariñosamente en la espalda – En serio, a veces creo que en estos días te pones como las mujeres amigo… Más sensible que de costumbre.

-Eres un imbécil Sirius – rió él mientras sus otros amigos también sonreían. Era imposible que su amigo se tomara algo en serio.

-Pero por lo menos no soy una niñita sensible y culposa – siguió bromeando él, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte golpe de almohadón en la nuca - ¡EY! ¿Por qué tanta violencia? ¿Puedes arruinarme mi hermoso rostro, sabes?

-¿Seguro que nadie lo ha hecho antes? Porque lo tienes bastante arruinadito – dijo James burlándose de su amigo que se protegía con el brazo para evitar que Remus lo golpeara nuevamente. Pero eso no evito que el castaño dirigiera su ataque hacia sus partes bajas, y agarrándolo desprevenido lo golpeara con fuerza, justo ahí.

-Mejor va ser que cuides otros lugares importantes… - soltó Peter entre carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que Sirius intentaba escapar de más golpes.

-No vaya ser que quedes feo y además, ¡impotente! – continuó James, sacándole jugo a la situación y sin poder para de reír.

-Con amigos así, ¿para qué quiero mortifagos eh? – les recriminó el chico de ojos grises con una expresión dura que no le duró mucho. Unos instantes después, los cuatro seguían burlándose y bromeando entre ellos. Riendo, y siendo felices con esos pequeños momentos, como si nada más importara. Y la verdad es que, a pesar de todo, no había nada más importante que esa amistad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pelirroja subía lentamente por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, intentando que ninguno de los chicos que continuaba en la sala común la escuchara. En su mente seguían retumbando las palabras que había escuchado decir a Remus. `_Supongo que aunque quiera nunca podré mantenerlos alejado del peligro de ser mis amigos_´, repitió en su cabeza. ¿Por qué podría ser peligroso ser amigo de Remus? Él era el más centrado de todos, el que siempre ponía orden entre sus amigos. Eso no tenía sentido. Quizás era sólo un chiste, pensó ella también, pero no...la forma en que lo había dicho era muy seria, cómo si se estuviera realmente lamentando de ello. La curiosidad la estaba matando, ¿qué estarían planeando el grupo de amigos? Algo le decía que no era nada muy inocente.

Esa noche un viento helado soplaba fuera del castillo y la luna blanca en lo alto del cielo bañaba todo el paisaje con su tenue luz. Lily salió por la puerta principal hacia los jardines, siguiendo desde lejos a un grupo compuesto por tres jóvenes que corrían apresurados en dirección al sauce boxeador. Bajo sus pies el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos y a causa del clima propio de principios de diciembre, nadie más que ellos se encontraba cerca.

El trío de jóvenes se acercó al gran árbol que empezó a sacudirse un poco, pero en un segundo uno de ellos toco un punto exacto en el tronco y éste quedo inmovilizado. La chica que los seguía, y que había permanecido escondida detrás de unos arbustos para que no la vieran, abrió sus grandes ojos verdes con sorpresa y cuando estuvo segura de que no se darían cuenta de su presencia, los siguió.

Ese misterioso y sucio túnel por el cual estaba transitando no le daba una buena impresión. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con sus compañeros cuando los encontrara, porque estaba segura que de acuerdo a la longitud del camino que ya había recorrido debían estar fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Después de un rato Lily se encontró de frente con una puerta la cual abrió con lentitud para no hacer ruido y sorprender a sus amigos en plena travesura, pero una vez que estuvo dentro escucho varios ruidos que no le gustaron para nada. Una especie de aullido hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y sin saber porqué, lamento que su enorme curiosidad le hubiera ganado, llevándola hasta allí.

Desde el piso superior se escuchaba lo que parecía una riña entre animales y después de un rato también la voz de un hombre que reconoció al instante: Severus.

Con miedo, pero también cautela, subió de a poco la escalera y se asomó a una de las habitaciones. Lo que vio dentro la dejo helada. En una esquina, temeroso y con la varita en alto, se encontraba Snape, quién miraba con odio hacia la otra punta de la habitación donde un cuerpo peludo y enorme yacía en el suelo y a su lado, James y Sirius.

De a poco, ese cuerpo tendido sobre el antiguo piso de piedra empezó a moverse, a extender sus largas extremidades y luego de un momento levantó la cabeza. Una fila de afilados dientes se asomó en su hocico mientras su mirada depredadora observaba al joven que temblaba de miedo frente suyo. Y fue entonces cuando James gritó: ¡Corre Snape! ¡Vete de aquí ya!

El aludido lo miró durante una milésima de segundo con la cara desfigurada por el odio y siguió parado firmemente en su lugar.

-¿¡Que, no escuchaste Quejicus!? – estalló Sirius apuntándole con la varita mientras la bestia lograba incorporarse con dificultad, al parecer estaba algo golpeada - ¡Vete de aquí! No podremos salvarte el trasero por mucho más tiempo.

-No necesito que me salven ustedes dos – soltó él con desprecio mientras lanzaba otro hechizo hacia el hombre lobo. Éste chilló de dolor. – Ustedes me trajeron aquí y voy a llevarlos a ustedes y esa bestia con el director…

-¿Y COMO DEMONIOS ESPERAS PODER LLEVAR A UN HOMBRE LOBO DENTRO DEL CASTILLO? – le gritó el chico de ojos grises sin más paciencia. Su mirada denotaba odio, pero también desesperación. Girándose hacia donde estaba James que aún observaba con preocupación la situación, le dijo – Vámonos de aquí y dejemos que lo intenté… Quizás tenemos suerte y nos libramos de este tonto.

James miró con desaprobación a su enojado amigo, pero cuando iba a decir algo el hombre lobo comenzó a incorporarse con más rapidez de la esperada y abriendo sus fauces en un aterrador aullido se lanzó contra lo primero que tuvo en frente.

En un segundo y delante de sus ojos la pelirroja vio como un grácil ciervo aparecía en el lugar donde hace un instante estaba su amigo y se arrojaba contra la bestia, impidiendo que esta atacara a Snape. De un momento a otro apareció también en la habitación un enorme perro negro que se dispuso a ayudar al ciervo en su tarea de proteger al chico que aún seguía inmovilizado con la varita en la mano.

Los gruñidos, aullidos y fuertes golpes, lo hicieron despertarse de su trance y el chico corrió, aterrado, hacia el túnel por el cual habían entrado. Lily quedo agazapada allí detrás de la puerta de una habitación colindante observando la escena.

El hombre lobo, furioso por haber sido detenido en su ataque, se desprendió de los dos animales que tenía encima y salió disparado hacia el piso inferior. El perro negro se levantó de un salto y si mirar atrás lo siguió. Pero el ciervo quedo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Lily se fue acercando a él lentamente y en un segundo, allí donde había estado ese hermoso y delicado animal, se encontraba el tremendamente golpeado cuerpo de James Potter.

Aterrada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo corrió a su lado y empezó a zamarrearlo con cuidado intentando despertarlo.

-Vamos James, vamos… despierta – murmuraba angustiada ella al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Sacó su varita y apuntándola al cuerpo del chico murmuró `_enervate_´. Pero nada sucedió. Con el miedo creciendo en su interior y su corazón latiendo desesperadamente, se acercó al pecho del chico para comprobar si aún seguía con vida. El débil sonido de latidos que escuchó la tranquilizó un poco, pero rápidamente puso su mente en funcionamiento para ver cómo podría sacar al pelinegro de allí.

Tenía que salir a buscar ayuda urgentemente, pero no podía dejarlo ahí solo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba calmarse y concentrarse, y entonces levantó su varita apuntando al chico. Unos segundos después el cuerpo de éste empezó a elevarse unos centímetros sobre el suelo y ella intentando no perder la concentración por nada en el mundo empezó a moverlo hacia la salida.

Cuando ambos llegaron al sauce boxeador la luna aún se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, pero de a poco unas cuantas nubes negras se interpusieron en su camino, bloqueando su luz y dejando el paisaje nevado en total oscuridad.

Lily aminoró el pasó, pero no se detuvo, James todavía seguía inconsciente. Entonces fue cuando vio algo moverse entre los arbustos y ante el susto, sin querer dejó caer el cuerpo de su amigo sobre el congelado césped. Con la varita en alto apuntó al lugar desde donde provenía el movimiento y espero que algo sucediera.

-Tranquila Lily, baja la varita, soy yo… - dijo una voz familiar, y en medio de la oscuridad notó como una figura se le acercaba. Sólo cuando estuvo cerca pudo darse cuenta de quién era e hizo caso a lo que le pedía.

-¡Peter! – exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre él y atrapándolo en un fugaz abrazo – James esta herido… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Que es ese lugar? ¿Tú sabes sobre el hombre lobo?

-Tranquila Lily, ya te explicaremos todo – la interrumpió él antes de que siguiera preguntando, y agregó con una mueca de preocupación – Ahora debemos llevar a James a la enfermería. Eso es lo más importante.

Ella asintió rápidamente, y volvió a apuntar con la varita a su amigo haciéndolo elevarse en el aire.

-Y cuando lleguemos a la enfermería, déjame hablar a mí Lils, y ve a buscar rápido al profesor Dumbledore – sentenció el finalmente con una seriedad que ella nunca había visto en él mientras los dos corrían en dirección a la entrada principal, seguidos por el flotante cuerpo de su amigo que aún no había despertado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría y gris, una débil nevada caía sobre el lugar, y desde la ventana de la enfermería Lily observaba detenidamente como los pequeños copos de nieve se depositaban sobre los jardines. A su lado James, aun dormido, estaba tendido en una de las camas. Ya era casi mediodía pero, según la enfermera, él dormiría seguramente unas cuantas horas más.

Una vez que supo que su amigo estaba bien y que nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior le traería consecuencias a largo plazo, se tranquilizó y volvió a repasar lo ocurrido en su mente una y otra vez. Había tantos interrogantes a los cuales no podía encontrarles una respuesta coherente… y para colmo, Sirius y Remus parecían haber desaparecido del castillo, ya que no podía encontrarlos en ninguna parte. A Peter, por su parte, lo interceptó a la hora del desayuno pero desgraciadamente el chico se había escapado hábilmente de sus preguntas desapareciendo hacia una de sus clases, para luego no dejarse ver el resto de la mañana.

Entonces un débil quejido interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. James había abierto los ojos y tanteaba en la mesa de noche, buscando sus anteojos. Ella los tomó y se los acercó, mientras que el chico hacia una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lily? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó él algo aturdido.

-Te hirieron, algo te lastimo anoche… - contestó ella mirándolo expectante – Y creo que ahora es tu turno de explicar bastantes cosas.

Él suspiró, y con pesadumbre asintió, dándole la razón.

-Sólo prométeme que guardarás el secreto y principalmente prométeme que no vas a enojarte… - ella no sabía si podría cumplir la segunda parte del pedido, pero igualmente asintió, necesitaba entender.

Después de contarle con lujo de detalles toda la verdad sobre la condición de Remus, y de cómo habían roto una cantidad inmensa de leyes mágicas al aprender a transformarse, James se detuvo mirando dudoso a la pelirroja que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje invernal que afuera se desplegaba.

-¿Guardaras el secreto verdad Lils? – preguntó él, llamando su atención.

-Claro que lo haré… - contestó ella algo ofendida mirándolo – Remus también es mi amigo, y sé qué clase de persona es.

-No esperaba menos de ti - sonrió él y luego con un tono algo triste agregó – Disculpa por haberte hecho pasar por eso anoche…

-Me lo busque yo solita, no tienes porque pedir perdón – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – Además, creo que soy yo la que debe disculparse. Cuando te dije que solo te preocupabas por ti mismo, yo creo que estaba muy equivocada…lo dije sólo por impulso, estaba enojada.

-Ya lo sé – sonrió él, y con un suave movimiento la tomó de la mano. Ella sintió que el calor de James contrastaba demasiado con la frialdad de su propia piel, pero aún así le agradó sentir ese contacto – Además, entiendo que a veces puedo ser bastante insoportable, y que quizás puedo parecer algo que definitivamente no soy.

Ella solo se limito a esbozar una sutil sonrisa y se lamento por haber pensado tan mal de él. Podía ser completamente inmaduro para algunas cosas, pero sin dudas la noche anterior le había hecho ver que no era ese niño caprichoso y egocéntrico que ella había pensado. En realidad era un gran hombre.

Miró como él sostenía su mano con firmeza y le regalaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa. No supo porque, pero por un momento se sintió como en casa, lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio por primera vez algo que nunca antes había visto, su mirada cálida y sincera parecía decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Sonrío. Y mientras él apretaba su mano con un poco más de fuerza sintió que nunca más quería que esos ojos dejaran de mirarla de esa forma.

* * *

_¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, en el que como verán agregue esa pequeña escena en la que James salva a Snape de las garras de Remus, no recuerdo bien donde lo mencionaba pero siempre me intrigó saber si Lily sabía esto y si lo sabía, cómo lo había tomado. Por mi parte, me convenía para la historia que se lo tomara bien, por supuesto jajaja. En fin... estoy un poco lenta con el tema de escribir y tengo que empezar a preparar exámenes importantes así que no se cuando volveré a actualizar pero espero no tardar tanto, al capitulo que sigue solo quieor agregarle un par de cositas más y listo._

_Si hay alguien por ahi, lo saludo afectuosamente y le pido que por favor me cuente que opina de la historia, ¡sería genial saberlo! Gracias._


	6. Un solo segundo

Después de aquella complicada noche, los merodeadores, y ahora también Lily, habían tenido que inventar unas cuantas excusas para que nadie sospechara el porqué de sus golpes y ausencias a clase. Por su parte, Snape había hablado con el director y había acordado con él no decir nada sobre el secreto de Remus. No hace falta decir que a los cuatro amigos esto no les causó mucha gracia, pero tuvieron que creer en Dumbledore y en su palabra de que nadie se enteraría.

Sin embargo, lo más complicado de todo, especialmente para Sirius y Lily, fue mentirle a Annie. Todos confiaban en ella y la consideraban su amiga, pero era demasiado peligroso que alguien más supiera todo en lo que estaban metidos, sin dejar de mencionar que sería catastrófico si saliera a la luz la condición de Remus. Para su suerte, la slytherin parecía estar un poco ausente los últimos días y no puso demasiado empeño en curiosear sobre el origen de los golpes de sus amigos; solamente asintió ante las explicaciones y les deseo que se mejoren rápido.

Era miércoles por la mañana, y los merodeadores desayunaban como de costumbre en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. Afuera caía una fuerte nevada y allí ellos se llenaban los estómagos con café caliente y tostadas para afrontar el largo día que tenían por delante. La parte buena de esa semana era que cada vez faltaba menos para las vacaciones de Navidad. Ese viernes sería el último día de clases del año y luego podrían descansar de las tareas y exámenes por un tiempo.

El correo de la mañana empezó a llegar traído por un centenar de rápidas lechuzas que se abalanzaban sobre las mesas, apoyándose algunas en los hombros de sus dueños y otras en las largas mesas de roble. Junto al grupo de jóvenes aterrizó un maravilloso ejemplar de color negro que depositó frente al plato de James un diminuto sobre color purpura, él lo abrió con desgano y empezó a leer. Al instante su rostro se transformó. Con una expresión seria y murmurando una frase rápida salió disparado hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Lily lo miraba desde la mitad de la mesa. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la conversación que sus compañeras mantenían, y después de haber estado observando a James durante todo el desayuno, su actitud la había desconcertado. Vio como intercambiaba unas palabras con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore mientras pasaba una y otra vez la manopor su grueso cabello negro. Luego de unos segundos se acercó nuevamente a sus amigos para decirles algo apresuradamente, a lo que ellos respondieron con iguales expresiones de preocupación, e instantaneamente salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Algo tenía que haber pasado.

Los merodeadores no aparecieron en clase durante toda la mañana, pero a la hora del almuerzo Lily finalmente consiguió tener un momento para hablar a solas con sus amigos, seguida de cerca por Annie quién también estaba intrigada por la repentina huida del joven.

-Chicos, al fin los encuentro. ¿Dónde han estado? ¿Qué pasó con James? –preguntó la pelirroja aún más preocupada al no ver a su amigo por ningún lado. Tenía un presentimiento extraño.

-Es su madre - susurró Sirius. Su mirada, entre preocupada y triste, no auguraba nada bueno – Esta muy enferma. El padre de James ha escrito para pedirle que vuelva a casa. Tiene miedo de que… no resista.

Un nudo enorme se formó en la garganta de la pelirroja, dejándola sin palabras. Pensó en James y automáticamente sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Últimamente sus pensamientos más profundos se empeñaban en hacerle sentir ese tipo de cosas, ella simplemente prefería ignorarlos, claro. Pero demás está decir que cada vez resultaba más complicado. Él era su amigo, a-m-i-g-o. Se lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que esos tontos pensamientos se fueran de su mente.

El viernes llegó finalmente y aún no había noticias provenientes de la casa de los Potter. Todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a su amigo, sobre todo Sirius, quién aunque había conseguido rentar un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres durante el verano, había comunicado seriamente su decisión de volver a casa de su amigo para las fiestas.

-Creo que todos deberíamos ir – sentenció, incluyendo también a las dos chicas – James necesita que estemos con él en esto.

-También lo creo Canuto, pero quizás deberíamos sólo visitarlo… - le contestó con paciencia Remus, quién sentado dentro del compartimiento del tren comía con lentitud una rana de chocolate – Necesitan estar un poco solos también.

-Él tiene razón Sirius – Lily se acercó al aludido y lo reconforto acariciándole con ternura el brazo. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que planteaba el castaño, aunque también tuviera muchísimas ganas de acompañar a James en ese momento – Sabemos que los quieres mucho, y estoy segura de que ellos también lo saben. Pero necesitan intimidad.

-Está bien, está bien… - se rindió él sin ánimos para discutir más – Pero apenas llegué les escribiré para preguntarle si podemos ir mañana por la tarde. Aunque sea un rato.

Todos asintieron, aceptando que el chico no daría el brazo a torcer. Después de todo, también quería despedirse de aquella señora que lo había recibido cuando no tenía lugar a donde ir y lo había querido mucho más que su propia madre.

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Lily despertó sobresaltada con el sonido de una lechuza picando insistentemente el vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto. Atravesó, aún medio dormida, la distancia que la separaba del animal. Una ráfaga de preocupación y ansiedad se apoderó de ella al reconocer el oscuro plumaje del animal y se acercó rápidamente para quitarle el sobre que traía. Sus dedos temblorosos lo abrieron y pudo identificar la caligrafía desordenada de Sirius. Sólo una oración, breve y a la vez terrible.

_"Dorea falleció hace pocas horas, mañana a primera hora se realizará el entierro. Sirius"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El domingo amaneció gris y más frío de lo habitual. James se levantó demasiado temprano y aún bastante desorientado. Le tomó unos segundos recordar todo lo acontecido el día anterior, pero una vez que lo hizo sintió nuevamente ese peso enorme sobre su estomago, ese inevitable nudo en la garganta y quiso cerrar los ojos y dormirse otra vez. Quizás tenía suerte y era todo tan sólo un mal sueño.

Pero nada sucedió. Debía de continuar con la rutina, como si ese fuera un día más. Luego de un rato se levantó con lentitud y después de darse una breve ducha, bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

Sirius y su padre se encontraban allí, en silencio, ambos con rostros ojerosos y ausentes que no debían ser muy distintos al suyo propio. Su amigo pareció querer decirle algo, cuando lo vio entrar y sentarse junto a él, pero finalmente cerró la boca y continuó con la mirada perdida en su plato de huevos revueltos. Su padre en cambio pareció ni siquiera notar su presencia, bebía de a sorbos pequeños un poco de té y tenía sus manos sobre el periódico de esa mañana que sin dudas no tenía intención de leer. Era mejor así, James tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

No era un secreto que su madre estaba enferma, hace mucho tiempo que su salud empeoraba día a día. Pero nadie puede preparase para la muerte de un ser querido y aceptarla como algo natural de la vida. Era algo totalmente imposible no extrañar a alguien tan increíble como lo era su madre.

Sin que lo hubiera notado, sus ojos volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas. Intentó en vano ocultarlo, ya que su amigo estaba bastante atento a todos sus movimientos e instantáneamente había apoyado vacilante la mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo. Sirius lucía una de esas sonrisas que se usan cuando ya no hay nada más que se pueda decir. En momentos como ese, efectivamente, no existía palabra alguna que pudiera devolverle a James algo de alegría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un numeroso grupo de personas se encontraban paradas alrededor de un féretro de lustrosa madera, el cementerio de aquel poblado muggle sólo por ese día había sido invadido por una cantidad inusitada de magos provenientes de todo el país. Sirius se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, a lo lejos, observando todo bastante indiferente. A él también le dolía terriblemente tener que despedirse de aquella, su madre del corazón, como le gustaba llamarla; pero lo que más le preocupaba de toda aquella situación era su amigo, James no había querido hablar con él ni con nadie desde el día anterior y aunque lo entendía, tenía miedo de que sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo fueran en vano. La verdad es que no sabía que decir ni que hacer, no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor ni cómo ayudarlo a superar aquello. Observó a su amigo parado unos metros más lejos, cerca del féretro, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte y la expresión de quién no sabe que pasa a su alrededor. Contrariado y aún buscando dentro suyo una idea, algo que pudiera hacer por él, vio acercarse desde la entrada del cementerio a un grupo de personas de su misma edad. La figura de una chica pelirroja, andando con rapidez entre el tumulto de gente, fue la que primero atravesó la distancia que los separaba y llegó junto a James, aunque cuando lo hizo se detuvo en seco detrás de él, sin que pudiera verla. Lo miró durante largos segundos, con una expresión algo extraña, como indecisa. Luego pareció tomar coraje y se acercó aún más a él, parándose a su lado. Sirius no supo en qué momento exacto sucedió, pero cuando volvió a mirarlos sólo unos segundos más tarde vio sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas, y lo que hace unos momentos parecía imposible, una sonrisa en el rostro de James.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones y sin ganas de recibir más condolencias, James no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la persona que se había parado a su lado. Sólo cuando sintió el contacto con su piel suave y fría se dio vuelta a observarla. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos y sin sonrojarse. Perdiendo el miedo apretó con más fuerza su mano y logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Un calor inusual para la época invadió su cuerpo al ver como sus ojos verdes brillaban al mirarlo, y por un breve momento olvido todo lo demás. Mirándola y sintiéndola, en ese momento, tan cerca de él no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería ser feliz a su lado.

Por primera vez, después de todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, una débil pero verdadera sonrisa asomó por los labios del pelinegro.

Definitivamente, en momentos como esos, las palabras sobraban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquel domingo, y esa tarde el grupo de amigos se había reunido en casa de James. El aroma a vainilla y coco, proveniente de la cocina, había empezado a inundar de a poco la sala en la que estaban reunidos tomando el té. El ambiente allí adentro era cálido, producto del fuego que ardía en la gran chimenea de piedra, y los grandes sillones rojos en los que estaban sentados eran el lugar perfecto para pasar una tarde de tormenta como aquella.

Después de un rato, una elfina pequeña y arrugada apareció en el lugar cargando una bandeja plateada llenas de pequeños pastelitos que depositó en la mesa que tenían enfrente, para luego de una pomposa reverencia, retirarse. Todos se abalanzaron hambrientos sobre los bocadillos, algunos aún antes de que la elfina se hubiera retirado, menos James. A decir verdad, hacía ya un rato que no emitía palabra y aunque reía ocasionalmente con los chistes de sus amigos se lo veía apagado, como distante. Lily había intentado hablar con él después del entierro de su madre, con el objetivo de distraerlo un poco, pero no había conseguido mucho. Él sólo se empeñaba en repetir que estaba bien, y que solamente necesitaba estar solo.

Faltaban sólo un par de días para navidad y en ese momento la conversación se centraba en los regalos que Sirius esperaba recibir, o más bien, en los regalos que quería que sus amigos se encargaran de darle; como era de suponerse los favoritos eran los artículos de broma y todo lo relacionado con el quidditch. Peter y Annie concordaron con él en esa última categoría, al parecer todos estaban ansiosos por obtener la nueva camiseta de la selección británica.

La única que parecía no estar prestando demasiada atención al tema era Lily. Últimamente estaba teniendo problemas para lograr concentrarse en ese tipo de conversaciones, que a decir verdad, no eran de su interés. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en James. Quería hacer algo para que esa Navidad no fuera tan triste para él.

¡Diablos! Pensó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Es verdad, era quién más necesitaba de apoyo en ese momento, pero sus pensamientos iban más allá de eso. Quería protegerlo, no quería seguir viéndolo así.

De pronto, el pelinegro se levantó de un salto del sillón donde estaba recostado y salió con rapidez de la sala, dejando a sus amigos mudos. Todos se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar, sorprendidos por esa actitud, pensando para sus adentro si la conversación era lo que había provocado la reacción.

-Yo iré – dijo entonces la pelirroja con firmeza levantándose y siguiendo los pasos de James. No sabía exactamente que iba a decirle, pero no iba a soportar mucho más tiempo sin hacer nada.

Sigilosamente recorrió el angosto pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de la planta baja hasta llegar a la última puerta que se encontraba semiabierta. Varias estanterías repletas de libros y extraños artefactos desconocidos para ella cubrían las paredes del lugar, en el suelo una impecable alfombra color azul marino se extendía por toda la habitación, y sobre ella un gran libro abierto de par en par y repleto de fotos estaba siendo observado por un joven pelinegro que ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas tras sus redondeados anteojos. Ella abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró al lugar haciendo que se sobresaltara con el ruido de sus pasos, levantó la cabeza levemente para mirarla y volvió a bajarla, con algo de vergüenza seco sus ojos y se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo.

Lily puso una mano en su hombro, dándole un leve apretón, y se sentó junto a él en el suelo. Un poco dudosa preguntó si podía tomar el libro, a lo que él asintió. La tapa era gruesa y tenía unas inscripciones doradas sobre ella, dentro había no sólo fotos sino también cartas, tarjetas y demás recuerdos de los Potter. La pelirroja pasó página tras página del libro, observando las muestras claras del amor que había en esa pequeña familia, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al encontrarse una foto de un niño pequeño y flacucho cubierto de un líquido viscoso y verde. Le faltan un par de dientes delanteros pero aún así, su sonrisa era preciosa.

-Desde pequeño ya eras todo un merodeador - bromeó ella levantando la vista para mirar a James. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios y eso hizo que algo dentro de ella la felicitara por haberse decidido a seguirlo hasta allí. – Eras adorable.

-¿Era? Que mala eres Lily – claro que eso era mentira, pensó ella, la mirada de niño pequeño y el pucherito que estaba poniendo en ese momento también eran sumamente adorables. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Sólo sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco más.

-Todos queremos verte así James, sonriendo. Espero que sepas eso – ahora que tenía la atención del chico pretendía intentar hablar con él seriamente y dejar en claro que todos estaban ahí para ayudarlo a pasar ese momento horrible, quería convencerlo de que confiara en ellos.

-Gracias Lily, sé bien que en mi vida jamás me faltarán amigos verdaderos y estoy muy agradecido por ello. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste y sobre todo, solo. – la mirada de James había vuelto a nublarse y el tono de su voz transmitía una desesperanza que ella nunca había oído en él.

-Nunca estarás solo James. Tienes a tu padre, y nos tienes a todos nosotros – no supo porque pero el nombrar al Sr. Potter sólo logró empeorar las cosas, él cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento y se frotó con desesperación el rostro.

-Mi padre tiene la misma enfermedad que tenía mi madre – soltó con un hilo de voz luego de un rato y al notar que su reacción había sorprendido a Lily – No sé cuánto tiempo le queda, pero no es mucho seguramente.

La pelirroja quedó muda. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en una situación como aquella? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Es más, le sorprendía que aún después de haberle confesado aquello él siguiera tan entero. Si fuera ella, hacía rato habría empezado a llorar.

-Hace tiempo tengo asumido que mis padres no vivirían demasiado, ellos me tuvieron siendo ya bastante mayores. Pero pensé que por lo menos… - James no terminó la oración, simplemente volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos y pareció olvidar que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Tenía su espalda apoyada contra una de las estanterías, su mirada perdida fija en el suelo y con la mano derecha se rascaba distraídamente la nuca. Debajo de sus hinchados ojos se extendían unas gruesas ojeras, muestra de la falta de sueño que había experimentado en los últimos días, mientras que su cabello negro y revuelto parecía algo más descuidado que de costumbre.

La imagen que Lily tenía frente a sus ojos era realmente algo que unos meses atrás no hubiera podido imaginar, el siempre alegre y vivaz James Potter, ahora tan indefenso y herido era algo realmente extraño. Había que aclarar además que ella no era nada buena con las palabras, por eso, ante la duda de cómo tratar a ese James, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente demostrarle que no estaba solo. Así fue como por segunda vez en esa semana se acercó a él y sentándose a su lado le tomó la mano.

Él, nuevamente se vio sorprendido por aquel gesto, pero esta vez rápidamente reaccionó y apretó la delicada mano de ella entre sus dedos. La miró durante unos segundos y vio como la blanca piel de sus mejillas comenzaba a ponerse un tanto colorada, aún así ella tenía fijos sus hermosos ojos verdes en él. En su cabeza no podía imaginar algo más hermoso. Hermoso e imposible.

Durante todos esos días ella le había dejado en claro muchas cosas, que lo quería era una de ellas sí, pero desgraciadamente sólo como a un amigo. No es que se lo hubiera dicho de frente, pero lo intuía. Lo trataba como a un niño pequeño que necesita cuidado, y aunque eso le gustaba, hubiera preferido que justamente fuera ella quién lo tratara distinto. Como a un hombre. Un hombre que quería cuidarla y sobre todo, amarla.

Sin previo aviso James rompió el contacto y esquivo la mirada de la pelirroja, parándose de golpe. Ante el desconcierto de la chica, camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se sentó sobre el brazo de un pequeño sillón negro. Apoyó con pesar su cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás y la observó con una mezcla de enojo y resignación.

-¿Qué pasa James? – preguntó ella extrañada por su actitud, no entendía que le había hecho para que la mirara así. Se sentía atravesada por esa mirada fulminante, se sentía expuesta, desnuda frente a esos ojos que la observaban como si fuera la culpable del peor de los crímenes.

-Nada, nada… - suspiró él sin apartar sus ojos de ella – Es sólo que… No sé, realmente me hubiera gustado que mi madre hubiera vivido para vernos juntos. Pero no creo que nadie llegue a ver nunca eso.

Lily abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas como dos platos. No se esperaba eso. Es decir, sabía que James había estado tras ella durante varios años pero pensó que eso ya había quedado atrás.

-Además – continuó él aparentemente un poco enfadado – Tu piensas que yo soy un inmaduro y no sé cuantas cosas más. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera me soportas Lily. Odias mis bromas, mis travesuras…

-Eso no es cierto James – le cortó ella fríamente y aún desde el suelo mientras él caminaba encolerizado por toda la habitación.

-¡Claro que lo es! Vives diciéndome que soy demasiado infantil, demasiado irresponsable, blablablá…

-¿Blablablá? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – ya era tarde, ahora también Lily había estallado. Había abandonado su lugar sobre la mullida alfombra hace unos segundos y ahora miraba acusadoramente a su interlocutor, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé Lily… Siempre me hablas sin parar, diciéndome lo que debo hacer y lo que no, y sinceramente lo único que puedo hacer yo, es observarte. Sé que no es suficiente para ti, que buscas algo más que un tonto cómo yo, pero creo que lo único que me sale bien es eso. Mirarte. Y no me cansó jamás.

Lily abrió la boca intentando contestar, pero las últimas afirmaciones de James la dejaron inmóvil. Cerró la boca, contrariada, y por un momento se dedicó sólo a observarlo. Estaba parado frente a ella con una mano apoyada sobre el sillón y la otra agitándose en el aire. Seguía enumerando una tras otra las razones por las cuales ella jamás tendría nada con él. Sus ojos pequeños destellaban vivaces tras los lentes algo sucios y su cabeza se movía violentamente conforme las palabras salían por entre sus finos labios. Ella sonrío. Se veía muy lindo así, todo enojado.

-¿Y te ríes? Dime Lily, ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – él parecía aún más enojado que antes y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se acercó a él, aún sonriendo, y cuando estuvo a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo, se detuvo.

Parecía desencajado. Había dejado de hablar pero aún seguía cerca de ella, no se había movido ni un poco. Nunca habían estado tan cerca. Nunca antes ella había notado lo alto que era él, lo ancho que eran sus hombros, nunca había tenido el placer de sentir el aroma que desprendía su piel. Sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier momento, pero aún así se acerco un par de centímetros más, hasta casi poder rozarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo sentir su respiración agitada sobre su rostro. Entonces, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo un segundo más, hizo exactamente lo que sentía que quería hacer en ese momento. Lo besó.

La calidez de un par de labios sobre otros, la sorpresa, el descubrimiento. Manos temerosas recorriendo con delicadeza la piel del otro, suspiros, sonrisas, mariposas en el estomago. Todo junto en un solo segundo. Un segundo perdido en el tiempo y en el universo, un segundo que sería solo de ellos por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo número seis de esta historia, el cual me encantó escribir (descubrí que amo esta pareja), y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Lamentablemente no sé para cuando voy a poder tener el próximo, ya que se acercan los exámenes más importantes en lo que va del año y además estoy un poco falta de ideas. Así que sólo espero que tengan paciencia y no se olviden de esta historia. _

_¡Buen lunes! Saludos._


End file.
